Red Hearts
by Ice Cream Queen Zshi
Summary: Sequel to How can she care! Blossom and her family finally visit Brick, but it won't be the trip she's expecting!
1. Almost Best Day

Blossom-Yes, she's making a sequel to 'How Can She Care?' !!

Zshizshibaby-Someone asked...

Blossom-You are such a loving person, I wish I could be as sweet as you!!

Zshizshibaby-??

Brick-She bumped her head earlier and it's caused her to go a little...

Zshizshibaby-Crazy?

Blossom-No, Nat Speedwell, I do not want to ride your bagel, now if you'll excuse me, I have to skin the Blue Empire's well! *Runs off humming 'Living La Veda Loca'*

Zshizshibaby-I do believe we've lost her...you know the drill. I don't own much...except Blare, Brisk, Black, all the cats, all the dogs, Ms. Darabelle, and her daughters...and the plot!

* * *

Brick's POV-

This has got to be the best day of my life…almost! Not only did I finally get ungrounded last week, but today I found out Blossom and her family are coming over to stay for the Scientists' convention (they seriously have one of those?) Anyway, this has got to be the best almost best day of my life ever! Blossom and I have been online dating for about…six months. Yeah, grounding around here isn't that tough to get around. I told her that and she laughed (well, typed 'haha') and told me that I was naughty. Anyway, I can't wait to see her pretty face once again because I have missed it.

"Brick, stop staring at your girlfriend's face and help us clean up, dang it!!" Butch's angry voice rang through my ears like a siren when your head is too close to it and it goes off. I jumped and spun around to see my team glaring at me. Black was on the ground, trying to scrub out the oil in the carpet. Blare was pulling out all of his inappropriate books (hahaha!) to hide them from the girls (mainly Bell, Buttercup, and Blossom…Bubbles would just blush and stay away from him). Butch was wearing and apron and dusting (man, did he look funny). And Boomer was looking at me through the open bathroom doorway.

"Sorry, guys, I'm just a bit ecstatic that they're finally coming over."

"Yeah, it took forever to get them clearance…how'd you do it, Blare?" Black asked while she got back to her frantic scrubbing.

"I'm not a computer whiz for nothing." When it comes to computers, my cousin Blare is our man. If you figured it out, Blare is Bell's counterpart. Only her almost complete opposite. While Bell loves to be the center of attention, Blare feels the less attention he gets the better. He came all the way from Ukraine to be with us, actually, after running away from his professor. Why he's so quiet and where he goes off sometimes, we have no clue. He's pretty secretive about it all and the only one who knows all about him is his talking dog and best friend, Flash, speaking of which-

"Girls are two days away, da wan!!" The white dog came running in and ran around barking the same sentence while running in a circle. He's kinda crazy, but Blare says he's just goofy at times, like Bell's cat, Jingle. "Brick, stop daydreaming about Blossom and take out the trash."

"Yes, Captain Canine!" I said sarcastically before getting the trash and walking out of the room. It's more of a house actually, because they don't want us to stay in the lab. Either we are too rowdy (haha) or there's too many of us…all we know is that the girls are staying in the guest house…dang…

Normal POV-

Brick took the trash bag out towards the garage when he ran into Dr. Brisbaine. "Ah, Brick, it's good I ran into you. Can you spare a moment?"

"Yes, Sir."

"It seems that Professor Utonium is also bringing along one of his assistants. I believe you met him while at their house." Already, Brick knew who he was talking about.

"Dexter, Boy Genius, Sir?"

"Yes, that's him." Dexter had never stopped coming around to the Powerpuffs' household, trying to win Blossom over. She always e-mailed him about his attempts and always laughed at the end, but as much as his replies said that he thought it was funny too…reality was a way different matter. Brick was furious that she was being hit on by some dork and he couldn't do anything about it most of the time. And whenever he did have the time to come over, Blossom didn't have the time to hang out. "Brick, would you mind housing him at your abode while they are here?" As much as he wanted to deny, the idea of Dexter being in the same house as Blossom was FAR from appealing.

"We wouldn't mind it a bit…" He said, forcing a grin.

"Oh, and it seems that my cousin is coming over. You remember her, right? With her five daughters? She's bringing them and her niece." That's when terror struck him. Ms. Darabelle was a nice woman, but her five daughters were haughty and flirty…and…related to Princess Morebucks. Apparently, Princess is her niece. "So, it seems you'll have a lot of friends over."

"Oh, I can't wait, Sir…I just can't wait…" He felt the need to throw up.

* * *

Bubbles-Is Blossom feeling better yet?

Boomer-What PPG is this based on?

Butch-Doujinshi. It says Dr. Brisbaine and Dexter...

Dexter-So it's obviously...wait...PRINCESS IS GOING TO BE HERE!?

All-NOOOOOOOOO *Outside of America*OOOOOOOOOOOOO *Somewhere in the galexy* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *Somewhere in the universe*OOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Packing

Zshizshibaby-Okay everyone, not to worry!

Brick-Blossom's better now?

Zshizshibaby-No, I finally got that video game I've been lusting after!!

Everyone-T_T

Zshizshibaby-O.O'...OF COURSE SHE'S BETTER!!! IF SHE WASN'T WE WOULDN'T BEE ABLE TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER, FOOLS!!

Everyone-Ooooh...Good...

Dexter-You finally put me in the story!

Zshizshibaby-chill out, Dude, this is only the second chapter...you know the drill. The disclaimer (if said reader would like to read it) is on chapter one.

* * *

Blossom's POV-

I'm so happy that we're finally going to visit Brick…well…that's not the true intention of this trip. Professor is going to this Scientists' Convention (they seriously have one of those?). Well, while I'm happy and my team is happy, there is one setback…Dexter is coming along. The Professor recruited him as an assistant after Brick left (no matter how many times I protested) and now he comes over on a daily basis, saying pick up lines at me and helping the Professor. When we told him that we were going to the Scientists' Convention, he got permission from his parents to come with us. We kinda left out the fact that we were staying with Brick…oops…guess we forgot…it wouldn't have mattered anyway. Dexter has been working on new battle armor for when they met up again. Somehow I feel as if blood will spill a bit… "*Blossom, stop daydreaming about Brick and Dexter fighting over you and help us finish packing!!*" I spun around at Catnip's ticked off voice to see everyone looking at me. My face flushed bright red.

"Sorry, what else is there to do now?"

"You could take these boxes outside." Bell walked up and handed me the boxes. They towered about five feet over my head and were filled with lots of science stuff. Yes, people, science stuff. All mechanical. To any normal human, this would have broken my arms, but…I'm not normal. I walked down the stairs slowly so I wouldn't trip and made it to the van where Dexter was.

"Hey, Blossom, need help?" He couldn't lift these!

"Sweet offer, but no thank you…" I replied, stuffing them in with ease. It was hot today. The sun was blaring, there was that sound of that stupid cycaida again…I was wearing a tank top that showed most of my stomach if I stretched and I was wearing these shorts which were conservative enough (thankfully).

"So, what does the Professor want to show at the Convention?"

"Well, last year he showed us and how our powers have developed even further, but this year, he's showing Catnip and the other cats and Steam." Steam is my brother, Brisk's dog. Last time Brick was here, Brisk was actually at my aunt's house due to school transfer.

"That will be something. Does he really know about them? They are aliens after all." It's true. Our pets are aliens that are apart of some space program where their planets send them to earth as pets. They go the same thing on Morbus (where Sonic the Hedgehog lives).

"He doesn't know all about them, but he knows a lot about them." Bubbles called me back inside to get more boxes.

"Man, Blossom, one guy isn't good enough?" She teased.

"What are you talking about, Bubs?"

"Were you flirting with Dexter?"

"He asked a question!"

"'Do you want to go to the movies?'"

"NO!!"

"Hahahaha!" Bubbles laughed so hard, she clutched her stomach. Of course, Bell couldn't miss this chance and hit her head. "OW! BELL!!"

"I'm sorry, that chance was just…there and I had too…" Bell said, backing up. Buttercup came in with the cats following her.

"Hey, stop gossiping and help will you, we have to leave in a few hours!"

"RIGHT!!" Oh, I can't wait to see Bricky again!

* * *

Zshizshibaby-Since I haven't updated in awhile since finishing 'Our Only Guardians' I'm going to give you guys a little fluffy short...

* * *

Blossom *in her room*-My head hurts...so much...

Brick *knocks on the door* Hey, Blossom, can I come in?

Blossom-Sure.

Brick-How you feelin'?

Blossom-Like my head was cut in half.

Brick-That was a pretty hard bump you got...here, I got you some flowers as a get well present.

Blossom *takes the roses*-Oh, Brick, these are wonderful!!

Brick-Thought they matched your eyes, so...

Blossom-*Kisses Brick* Thank you for such a lovely present.

Brick-*blushing very hard*N-n-no p-p-p-p-p-problem...

Everyone burst in-Aw, isn't that just the cutest thing you've ever seen?

Brick-YOU IDIOTS!! GET BACK HERE!!

Blossom-THAT'S RIGHT, RUN!!!

They are chasing them.

Zshizshibaby-The End.


	3. The other girls

Zshizshibaby-KYAAAAAA!!!!!

Everyone-What!? What is it!!

Zshizshibaby-It says on Facebook that I'm going to die on...September, 8, 2015!!!!

Brick-You...actually believe that stuff??

Zshizshibaby-Woe is me!! The world hates me!! It killed me so young! By then, I would be...um...19...WHAT!? AHHHHHH!!!!! I have to beat it before it's too late!! I am no longer leaving the house!! I'll live on a diet of chocolate and water and no longer go near any streets or anything...

Blossom-You mean, no more vodka shots!? I feel your pain, Zshizshibaby...and also...I think you are probably the most gullible person on the face of the earth.

* * *

Brick's POV-

Today was the day! All our guests would arrive…TODAY! I waited by the door, watching TV to pass the time, but I quickly got bored. Then I found one of Blare's books (his appropriate ones) and read about a page or two, but then put it down. And then I settled for something that would surely help me entertain myself. I paced back and forth…back and forth…back and forth…back and forth, I think I'm making a hole in the ground. Black finally came in. "Big Bro, you're going to drive yourself up the wall if you keep yourself at that!" She scolded me.

"I can't help it! There's no stopping me once I get started." I replied, going back and forth again. Okay, now there's a 50/50 percent chance that Blossom and her group would get here first. That's good in one way because I get to see them again, that's bad in one way because I'll see Dorkster again. Now there's a 50/50 percent chance that Ms. Darabelle would get here first. That's good in one small, teeny, tiny, itsy, bitsy way because then I can fully anticipate Blossom getting here. But BAD IN SO MANY WAYS because-

1. Blossom will NOT be there yet.

2. Princess WILL be here THEN!

3. Her five cousins WILL be here THEN!

4. They WILL be here THEN and BLOSSOM will NOT BE!!

5. NEVER ENDING FLIRTING!!

6. PRINCESS!!!

And 7. See all of the above. Which one? Which one to hope for!? I told all of Black this, just to get it out. "You have a third option…" Butch came in.

"What is it?"

"It includes…MURDER!!" We both looked at him. "Hey, it's an option…"

"…Anyway, before psychopath over there continues…I can hope for the BAD (Ms. Darabelle's crew) to come up first, so I can happily wait for Blossom and her crew…or I can hope for the GOOD (Blossom's crew) to come first, so I would have no reason to stay here and quickly evade the clutches of the 'popular' girls."I said. "And I use the word 'popular' lightly…" Butch and Black watched me pace back and forth, frantic and nervous until the intercom came on.

"Ms. Darabelle is now here, Dr. Brisbaine." Oh great, I should have hoped for Blossom harder. I quickly came up with a solution.

"TO THE CLOSET!! AWAY!!" We all jammed into the closet in hopes of getting away. It was pretty closed and then Boomer pounded on the door.

"LET ME IN! LET ME IN!!" We finally let him in and closed it.

"Cousin, it's so nice to see you again!" We heard a chipper happy voice say.

"Anne, how nice it is to finally meet again…hmm…the Rowdyruffs were just here a minute ago…let me find them…Boys? Black? Come down now!" We stayed as silent as we possibly can. Black almost sneezed, but thankfully, Blare stuffed one of the jackets over her nose to muffle the sound…I feel bad for the sucker who has to wear it…wait, that's Boomer's…he will be mad… "Boys! Black! Where in blazes are you?!"

"I have to go…really badly…" Butch whispered.

"Hold it in, man, we're in enemy territory." Boomer answered.

"We're where we live!" Just then the intercom sounded again.

"Professor Utonium is now here, Dr. Brisbaine." I feel like I've been kissed by an angel. I slammed open the closet, much to everyone's surprise.

"TO THE FRONT! AWAY!!!" We all rushed passed them before they could say anything. STAMPEDE!! I was up front. Everyone was thrown out of the way. ROWDYRUFF RAMPAGE!! Then we finally had to slow down, leaving some skid marks, and stopped at the front. Blossom and her crew were there.

"BRICKIE!!"

"BLOSS!!" Just like that she was in my arms. I don't think I've felt anything better.

"Hello!?" We spun around to see a lot of stuff demolished…and Butch coming out of the bathroom nearby. Princess and Dr. Brisbaine and everyone we had left were behind us.

"When you gotta go, you gotta go." I remarked.

Blossom's POV-

If there is one thing I did not expect, it was Princess. How come she is here?! "Princess?" I said and felt Brick shiver uncomfortably. There was silence in the room. Heads turned from them to us. The rest of the Rowdys were stuck in the middle. We stared daggers at each other for awhile until Boomer finally spoke up.

"Well, I guess we haven't introduced you…umm…over there is Hallie…" He motioned towards a blonde girl with hazel brown eyes. She had freckles and her hair was done up in braids. She wore a skimpy yellow belly shirt and blue jean shorts that were rolled up at the bottom and I could tell, Bell did NOT like the way she was eying Blare. How? Because Bell marched up to Blare and asked him if they were staying in a different place.

"Yeah, we got the guest house all done up for you girls." He answered. "And that's Maxine." He pointed to a girl whose hair was a bit redder than Princess'. It was less curly though and she was wearing a mini skirt with a sailor outfit. And Buttercup looked a little peeved by the way she was winking at Butch, who winked back mischievously. What the heck!? She glared and when he looked at her, she turned her back on him.

"And that's Lilly." Butch pointed over to a girl with dirty blonde hair, grey eyes, who was wearing way too much make up! She wore a red V-neck shirt with a black mini skirt. Her hair was done up in a bun and man, did I hate the way she was looking at Brick! He must have seen it too because he held on tighter to me. "And there's Jilly." Jilly looked like Lilly only instead of red, she wore purple. And she was eying Boomer with Bubbles looking a bit hostile, only it showed in her very hard smile.

Normal POV-

"And over there is Amy." They all turned to see a supermodel girl, who was almost as pretty as Bell, striding over confidently towards Blare. She had platinum blonde hair, deep hazel eyes, curves in all the right places, and walked like a diva. She walked past all the boys, slowly swinging her hips, and stopped at Blare.

"Hey, Blare." She said, coy.

"Hey, Amy…" Bell motioned for Jingle to do something. The small cat thought and thought until an idea popped up into her head.

"MMEEOW!!!" She meowed and Amy spun around to see Jingle sitting behind her.

"EW! I hate those furballs!!" She said, backing up. The other cats looked at each other.

"Come call us furballs again, Skank!!" Jayakome yelled at her, baring her claws.

"Blare, those cats…are talking…!" Amy squeaked out.

"Well…they come from remotely the same area as our dogs, only in a planet ruled by cats." Blare tried to explain.

"I can't stay here if they are here. Where are we sleeping?"

"With the Powerpuff Girls…"

"WHAT!?" The girls pointed over to them. The boys jolted and then Blossom started to laugh like it was a prank.

"That's perfectly fine with us." She said, dismissing any nervous feelings the boys had. They all seemed to forget about Black, Brisk, and Dexter until Brisk cleared his throat.

"While you guys get reacquainted, Black, can you take me to the girls' guesthouse so I can put their stuff away?" He was holding their bags, which towered over his head.

"What? How much stuff do you have?!"

"Most of it is make up, stuff for our hair, clothes, and…more make-up…" Bubbles recited.

"You'd be surprised how many make up kits these girls go through…You think being on the top prettiest list in their school is enough!" Brisk said as he followed after Black.

"…Well, after all that, let's go to the dining room…It's lunchtime." Brick said.

"Are we having something special?" Lilly asked, trailing her finger in a heart on Brick's chest.

"Um…well…Uhh…Butch, what are we having!?" Brick asked, quickly.

"I don't care! Let's go, Brickie!" Blossom took hold of his arm and started to walk with him…or rather pull him.

* * *

Butch-So, no leaving the house, huh?

Zshizshibaby-Nope, and my little sister and mother will do my shopping for me.

Buttercup-What about school?

Zshizshibaby-home schooling.

Bubbles-...Hey, on that picture on your result...is that a giant muffin on your car?

Zshizshibaby-it says I will die of a car crash...so, no more cars either...

Boomer-No good can come from this.


	4. Getting along

Butch-Well, we finally got Zshizshibaby out of her house.

Buttercup-And she's actually put up the fourth chapter.

Butch-Now all we have to do is stop her from fighting with Brickboy for a stupid chocolate bar...

Buttercup and Butch-Wait!? WHAT!? ZSHIZSHIBABY, COME BACK HERE!!

* * *

Brick's POV-

Man, this isn't good. This is the very opposite of good…what's that word, oh yeah!! This is BAD!! BAD, BAD, BAD!! Well, the girls are finally here…all of them. Lunch was…something. I hardly ate anything because on one side, Lilly was continuously trying to flirt with me and on the other side, Blossom was glaring at her hatefully. She's so cute when she's jealous…not that it's good or anything. "W-who wants dessert?" Boomer said over the constant chatter.

"I DO!" I said, frantically. "I'll help you, Boomer!!" We rushed into the kitchen to get the creme brulee that Butch had made earlier…ah, you thought Butch couldn't cook? He spent about half a year in France actually. So, he knows French and how to make French cuisine. "Thank you, my brother."

"No problem. I needed to get out too…" Boomer said as he slowly took the crème brulee from the freezer. It sure was a thing of beauty. It had cream, strawberries, and that nice crusted bread on top with whipped cream and a strawberry on top of the whip cream. He had outdone himself. "I'm tempted to just sit here and eat it all by myself."

"You have to share with me." I joked and brought it in to see Lilly and Blossom glaring at each other. They both had red hand marks on their cheeks. "…What happened?" I asked, though I already knew.

"She slapped me."

"You hit me."

"Trust me, if I had hit you, you'd be in a coma." She growled.

"Okay, who wants some of Butch's crème brulee now?" They all stopped talking and looked at it in amazement.

"Butch…made…that?" Princess asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Butch can cook French Cuisine…"

"Oooh…"

"Because he went to France." The girls and Dexter and Brisk went 'ooh' once more. Once I served them, I sat back down only to feel Blossom giving off a very upset aura. Something tells me she's either upset with me or Lilly or both.

Blossom's POV-

When I came here, this isn't what I expected. I thought Brick and I would spend SOME time together…alone, but then this Lilly girl came along and had to ruin that dream with her flirting with Brick. She makes me nervous and I can tell that they know each other, even though Brick doesn't seem to like her that much. "Hey, what's wrong?" Brick came up to me and sat next to me. We were both next to the window.

"I think Buttercup is jealous."

"Of what?"

"The way Butch lets Maxine flirt around with him." Brick laughed and looked at her.

"You okay? You haven't smiled since before we introduced you girls." I looked at him, my eyebrows knitted in concern. "Is this about Lilly? I promise she's nothing. Only Dr. Brisbaine's niece, nothing else to me." Of course, he starts. Even when we argued over the internet, all he had to do was smooth talk me over the phone or in e-mails and then, BAM! I'm all over him…but it's working. Do it some more, Brick! "You know, I never got a kiss. Come on, one little kiss?"

"Brick! Not in front of everyone!"

"Let them watch. C'mon, one lil' smack right here, Babe." I finally gave in and we played a bit of tongue hockey. Well, I can't help, but be thankfully that he convinced me. He is one good kisser. It felt good and he tasted minty. We stayed like that until we ran out of breath. "Mmmm…like that kiss we had when I confessed isn't it?"

"Only that one was a lot more tame."

"I'll show you tame, Blossom Utonium." Then he tackled me and gave me a passionate kiss, which was wildly welcomed. Finally, I hide to break it reluctantly.

"I've got to go unpack now…see you tonight?" I asked, a bit coy.

"You know it, Babe. I'll see you later." I got up and left, feeling a tad bit better.

"Someone was smooching Brick!" Bell teased when I got to the guest house. I looked in a conveniently placed mirror to see my face blushing. GACK!

"W-well, you know…I mean, we've been dating for…six months already…"

"Half a year, that's nice."

"So, did you get your stuff unpacked?"

"Bathroom is full…"

"You got your stuff unpacked."

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"What did you do? I mean, did you French or…"

"Bell!!"

"I'm just asking! Everyone is wondering if goody-goody Blossom knows how to kiss."

"We might have Frenched a bit…" I blushed furiously. "B-but don't tell anyone! I don't kiss and tell, you know that!"

"You hardly kiss period. But, fine, your secret is safe with me." Oh yeah right, Bellie. You can be the biggest gossip ever and you know HOW to blackmail too! She noticed my look an stifled a laugh about it. "I PROMISE my lips are sealed." She said, raising her arms in mock fear. I laughed at her and we sighed.

"So, you've been…hanging around Blare a bit more, haven't you?"

"Just welcoming him to try and socialize a bit more. He's mega-antisocial…but, he's got a really hot smile."

"Oooh, Bell has a little crush." Buttercup popped up from behind the couch with a bottle filled with some green colored liquid.

"Buttercup, are you drinking that weight loss drink again!?" She answered by chugging it down. "BC, you are not fat! Now, what's wrong? You only drink that when you think your weight is a problem and you only think that when you're upset about something. What happened?" Bell asked. I watched, anticipating the answer. When it didn't come, I answered for her.

"She's upset because Butch is flirting with Maxine." She choked on the drink.

"NOT TRUE! I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT THAT! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT?!" Buttercup shouted. We eyed her with our eyebrows raised. "Maybe a little…but nothing more than mere jealousy…" Buttercup said.

"Why don't you tell him that you don't appreciate him flirting with her in front of you?"

"We haven't been in an alliance that long, I don't think I have much of a say…oh, skip it! He's a jerk face anyway. I'm going into my room."

"To sleep?"

"I'm tired."

"We'll wake you up when it's dinner time."

"I'll wake up on my own time…" She walked up the stairs and I was left alone because Bell went outside to find the Professor. Something about where her other sleepwear went…and her knowing his dislike of it. Then, that she-wolf came in. Yeah, Lilly.

"So, Blossom, how long have you known Brick?" She asked, sitting next to me.

"Oh, I've known him since I was five…but we've been dating for six months."

"You live around here?"

"No, in Megaville, we've been dating online."

"That doesn't sound like a real relationship."

"Well, it is. How long have you known him?"

"Ever since he was created."

"Not possible."

"How so?"

"Brick and his brothers were destroyed and then brought back. It's too complicated to go into." Blossom said.

"I'm not stupid you know."

_Could have fooled me…_

Normal POV-

Blossom and Lily sat there, glaring at each other. A tensional silence passed through them. "Will you just tell me what the heck you mean!?"

"Not happening."

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Why you little…! Why the heck do you think Brick loves you anyway when he is obviously is in love with me!" Before Blossom could reply, Buttercup came in.

"Hey, Blossom, help me out. We got a problem upstairs." Buttercup said.

"Coming…" When Blossom had gotten up the stairs, Buttercup took a seat next to Lilly. She opened her mouth, but she raised her hand, signaling silence.

"Listen, Lilly." She finally said. "You mess with either of my sisters, you go into extreme plastic surgery. I have every right and I'll have everyone behind my back on doing so, you understand?" Her deadly bright green eyes scared Lilly so badly, it felt like her heart stopped. "Because if you cross one Powerpuff, you feel the force of four. And trust me, it hurts." She growled. "We understand each other?"

"Y-yeah, I understand…"

"Good! We're going to get along just great."

Buttercup's POV-

Seriously, shouldn't the guys give us a heads up, Princess is coming! And she's bring about five little hussies with her! Man…this Lilly girl was trying to bring Blossom down by making her doubt her relationship with Brick. I had to do something! If you had seen Blossom when she was chatting on the phone with Brick or in a chat room or receiving mail from him, you'd want to keep their relationship alive too! I remember that she got so happy when Brick sent her flowers (these really sparkly pink roses, they were gorgeous…I must admit), she couldn't stop babbling and giggling about how sweet he is and how good he is to her and how she loves him so much….it was sick…seriously…but if Brick made her happy, then any girl that messes with this relationship will meet the full force of Buttercup's specialty, Fists a la mode with a hot steaming side dish of foot up your--you get the idea…Anyway, I walked in, looking as calm and collected as a quiet storm. I'm more lethal looking when I'm calm and collected. "Hey, Blossom, help me out. We got a problem upstairs."

"Coming…" When she left, I sat next to Lilly. Before, she spoke, I put my hand up. Silence is golden.

"Listen, Lilly." I finally said. "You mess with either of my sisters, you go into extreme plastic surgery. I have every right and I'll have everyone behind my back on doing so, you understand?" My green eyes were threatening enough to make her lose all the color in her body. "Because if you cross one Powerpuff, you feel the force of four. And trust me, it hurts." I growled. "We understand each other?"

"Y-yeah, I understand…"

"Good! We're going to get along just great." With that, Lilly fled from the room. Just then, my cat, Jayakome, came up. I really hope you guys paid attention when we were explaining about these alien-pets.

"You know she's still going to go at him and Blossom, right?" She meowed, before licking her paw.

"Yeah, something tells me, I'm going to have to back up that little warning…up for a game of cat and mouse?"

"I'm all ears."

* * *

Bell-While the others are off handling Zshizshibaby, I was left to entertain you for this 'disclaimer'...hmmm...

Crowd-...

Bell-How about I sing?

Crowd-Sure, I guess...

Bell-Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukurareta robotto  
dekibae o iunara "KISEKI"  
dakedo mada tarinai  
hitotsu dake dekinai  
sore wa "KOKORO" to iu  
PUROGURAMU

Iku hyaku toshi ga sugi  
hitori de nokosareta  
Kiseki no Robotto wa NEGAU  
"Shiritai ano hito ga  
inochi no owari made  
watashi ni tsukutteta  
"KOKORO"

Ima ugoki hajimeta kasokusuru kiseki  
nazeka namida ga tomaranai...  
Naze watashi furueru? kasokusuru kodou  
kore ga watashi no nozonda "KOKORO"?

A robot was built by a lonely scientist,  
When his work was done, it was known as a "miracle"

But something was missing, there was one thing he couldn't do,  
and that was the program called a "heart"

Many years passed,  
and the miracle robot that had been left all alone,  
made a single wish:

Give me the "heart", that that person,  
The person I've always wanted to know,  
made for me, until the very end of his life.

Now that that miracle has started to occur,  
Why, why won't my tears stop flowing….?  
Why am I shaking? What are these beats inside me?  
Is this the "heart" that I wished for?

Bell-and that's all I really remember...

Crowd-What was that?!

Bell-'Kokoro' by Kagamine Rin...


	5. A Green Moment

Zshizshibaby-Hello, good peoples, we have a special guest today, my good friend, whose brother I just had a vicious battle with, Blaze dx!!!!

Blaze dx-Hi, everyone!! So what are we doing?

Zshizshibaby-I decided that we're making a show...

Blaze dx-...What are we going to call it?

Zshizshibaby-Ummm...Us Unleashed!!

Blaze dx-...Since neither of us can think up a better name...let's get going with the show!!

* * *

Butch's POV-

"Buttercup, you haven't said on word to me for this whole week!" I said, chasing after the girl. Buttercup was swinging on the armored gigantic robots that Blare and Brick built last month. It's their hobby for some bazaar reason. Last time, they built a mechanical dragon that they keep in the giant basement of our house.

"Maybe, I don't want to say anything to you!" She answered. Man, did she look hot sitting on that robot's big metal arm. Her legs were sat cross-legged. Made her look like she didn't belong here, maybe heaven, but not here.

"Well, maybe, I want you to say anything to me!"

"How's this? BITE ME!!" Oh yeah!

"With pleasure, Baby!"

"BACK OFF!!" She snarled at me as I floated up to her. I sat next to her and she crossed her legs again and turned her back to me. If I described her, boys might start looking up the base's location. Yeah, that hot!

"So, WHY don't you want to talk to me?"

"Because…"

"You're jealous of Maxine."

"Why must everyone say that? I'm not jealous of Maxine!!" She said, flailing around her arms. I grabbed her fro behind and pulled her closer. Somehow it felt good. Is this how Brick feels when he holds Blossom?

"You're jealous of Maxine because I let her flirt with me instead of leaving me alone for you to take, hmmm…Baby?"

"Get your hands off of m--" Before she could say much, I flipped her around and went at her lips. Man, it tasted like…hmmm…a banana strawberry smoothie. And she's not half bad too, aside from the light pounding on my back that ceased a few minutes into the kiss.

"You two stop smooching on the bot, will ya?" We both looked down to see Blare with his arms crossed, looking up at us. "Somehow, we knew you two would get together, right Flash?"

"Yep da wan."

"Just, if you're planning on smooching, do it in front or in back of the robot! Not on it!"

"Get outta here, Grey-hound!!" I shouted angrily.

"Running! Running!!" I whirled around to Buttercup's leg out the door.

"Danggit, Blare, I missed my chance!!"

"Why don't you just tell her that you're mad about her just like Brick dogs over Blossom-girl?" Blare shouted back up at me. I can't believe this guy, all cool and collected, unknown that Bell, Hallie, and Amy were clawing over him. Well, get ready, because this base will becoming a war-base!

* * *

Blaze dx-Okay, Zshizshibaby decided that we were going to go to random places while she does really stupid and funny stuff and pranks!! I don't know why I let her talk me into this stuff, but we are here in Mexico at a Bull Fighting...thing...And she is dressed in red!

Zshizshibaby-Not just red! A red full on bathing suit with black fishnets and red high-heeled boots.

Blaze dx-So, you're basically dressed like Sedusa?

Zshizshibaby-Yes! Now, this will be extremely stupid!! *Jumps through the gates!* Let's go, Bull!

The bull starts going insane and Zshizshibaby is thrown about.

Zshizshibaby-AHHH!!! YAHHH!! GAAAHHH!!! YAAAA!! AHHHHHHH!!!

Blaze dx-Are you getting this?

Camera bobs up and down.

Blaze dx-Good!Zshizshibaby, how are you doing?!

Zshizshibaby fell off. Zshizshibaby-Oh man...AHHHHHHHHHHHHYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Blaze dx-...Well, I think I will be seeing here any time soon...Back to you Blossom, Butch.

Blossom-Man, Zshizshibaby has done stupid stuff, but...nothing that bad.

Butch-Well, just be happy that, that bull ain't coming here.

Zshizshibaby *rushes by*-Run, blossom, run!

Bull-*snort*

Blossom-AHHHHHH!!! *runs*

Butch-And Us Unleashed will be right back after a word from our sponser, Milky Nuggets.


	6. A small picnic

Zshizshibaby-Hey, everyone, and welcome to _Us Unleashed!_ I'm Zshizshibaby, your most insane and extremely awesome host no. 1

Blaze dx-And I'm Blaze dx, her friend, co-host, and probably the only one in this duo that has even the littlest amount of sanity! And once again...

Both-We have absolutely no clue what we are talking about!!

Zshizshibaby-Welcome to the show where I usually do stupid stuff...and Blaze dx does extremely daring stuff like swimming with sharks!!

Blaze dx-HUH?! JK! Anyway, today, Dexter, our man in the lab, comes with us with his Time Retriever. Explain it!

Dexter-ell, girls, basically this machine will bring anything from the past or future here.

Zshizshibaby-Soo...it can find that Bubbles doll I lost?

Dexter-Sorry, Zshizshibaby, but I've already put in coordinates for 65 million years ago.

Crowd-Awwww...Don't cry, Zshizshibaby.

Zshizshibaby-*Sob* I'm...okay...

Ding!

Blaze dx-Fries are done!!

Dexter-Nope, we now have...these things kill for the joy of killing...****Velociraptors!!

Pack of Velociraptors stalk in.

Zshizshibaby-Oh sweet, we have...wait...v-velociraptors...Dexter, don't those eat meat and kill just for the thrill of the kill?

Dexter-Why yes they...oh no...EVERYONE RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!!!

* * *

Boomer's POV-

Ahh…the Scientists convention…a place where dorks come together in complete and utter nerdy harmony.

"You fool!! With that atom-mega enhancer, your proton generator will combust!!"

"Oh, really, you old hag!!" Spoke too soon, didn't I? See, this is why I never talk. Well, we're finally here, after a week of waiting. Professor Utonium and Dr. Brisbaine have been at it for years…and by it, I mean trying to get the most praise at the convention. Last time, Dr. Brisbaine got it for recreating us…and then for creating our adorable and troublesome little sister.

"And what do you have for us now?" They asked. "The Rowdyruff boys and Powerpuff girls again?"

"No, our pets." Brick said, holding up Blaster. That erupted in laughter. "Speak, Blaster."

"Yo, Egg-heads, shut your mouths before I puke in them!!!!!!" Blaster howled angrily. Their mouths dropped in shock. The dog talks.

"The dog talks!" We already established that, Captain Obvious!!

"Whoo, glad we got through---"

"Tell us their struct---"

"WHOA! I bark, you listen, Professor Pipes!" Man, Blaster was killing him out there. My stomach hurts from laughing so hard. "I'm glad we can bark and yap now because staying quiet has never been Crash's strong point."

"Nope it hasn't." My blonde dog yipped.

"Then again…having a strong point has never been his strong point." There were few snickers due to Fighter's comment. And yes, Fighter is Butch's dog. "Oh, the crowd has life! It lives!! Now let's see if there's anyone else who has life. Now, will you please raise your hand if you can get a pulse?" A lot of people raised their hands.

"What? Some of them don't have one!!? Man, this is a tougher crowd then I thought…Testing…testing…one, two, three, testing!!" Flash barked into the microphone.

"They're putting on a comedy show." Bubbles commented.

"Well, they are goofy enough."

"Well, enough about us! Let's talk about you!!" Someone raised their hand. "Okay, that's enough about you!!! Let's introduce someone else. These are our good friends, Mu cats and my personal good friend, Tar of the Tarstroids." (Tar is from some tar-made asteroids) Finally, the cats came on.

"You know what's funny? People love these cats more than us. In the pet airlines, it's all 'Puff cats, please board at your leisure. Go on, take your time, no rush, no hurry.' But when it comes to us, it's 'No, down, boy, down! Sit, Dogs, sit!! You put your furry behinds back in your carriers! Chairs are for puff cats ONLY!!" Steam (Brisk's dog) said. "And then they feed us that crap! 'Oh, I'm sorry, but we don't allow dogs can food, only food from bags…" The crowd was really laughing.

"And we don't allow dogs happiness!!!" Flash piped in.

"Now sit and stare at the back of the chair in front of you the whole time, have a nice flight!!' Not even coloring books?! I remember, dogs used to be known as Man's Best Friend."

"Well, Fighter, cats were worshiped in Egypt!" Sukaro meowed. The crowd began to laugh as she did her little bows and poses. "And let's face it, I'm pretty cute!"

"Yeah, you're a buck and a half."

"Yeah, keep talking, Mighty Maniac Mutt! Well, while you guys are right in some ways, you also get praised too!"

"How so!!" Man, this is getting funny.

"Okay, Flash, sit, sit, Flash, good boy, Flash. Who's a good boy? Who's a GOOD BOY!?" Jingle was smooching his face with kisses.

"Okay, okay, that's enough. Now, we haven't been able to establish a complete understanding of their alien heritage for it seems that almost every five minutes, their D.N.A changes and their powers either increase or decrease. Any requests or such?" Moment of dead on silence.

"How's this? Who wants to hear me burp my ABC's out of a trombone?" Crash brought out a huge trombone in front and people began to clap. "Like a class filled with students…watch real classical music." And then he starts. Everyone was clapping to the beat until I noticed…Brick and Blossom were no longer there.

Blossom's POV-

"Brick, where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise." He wouldn't let me open my eyes.

"What do you have to show-WHOA!" I felt him lift me up. "Brick, it would be much easier if you let me fly myself. I'm probably heavy."

"Baby, I've lifted boxes heavier than you, you're as light as a feather…Besides, I like this position." Yes, my boyfriend, a loving, caring, good nature boy…NOT! But, I wouldn't have him any other way. We flew for about twenty minutes until we finally landed.

"May I open my eyes now?"

"Not yet…" I didn't hear any cars or anything like that. I felt the ground become softer under my shoes and the air was much more sharp and cleaner. I also knew there was shade because of the way the temperature dropped a bit. "Almost there." Seriously, how far is this place? We've already been gone for half an hour. "Okay, now." I opened my eyes to see these beautiful red flowers in the trees and on the ground.

"Oh my…! Brick, they're beautiful!" I said as he floated up and brought a handful down to me. I let out a squeal and gave him a kiss before putting a couple in my red hair. "How does it look?"

"Much better than it looked before…up in that tree." He does know how to make a girl feel special. I giggled again as I took his arm and he began to lead me down the path that was lined with these beautiful trees. I feel like we're walking down the aisle right now. I have a bouquet of the gorgeous pink flowers, my left hand is wrapped around Brick's right arm, and he's walking proudly and in step with me. Of course, Brick always had a proud stride, but…I can so see our wedding like this.

_I'm in this lovely white wedding dress with my hair down in a long braid. I'm in the exact same place, only there are chairs lined up with the trees too and all my friends and family are here. Professor is leading me proudly and I can see Brick in a nice black tuxedo standing at the alter that was lined with pink and red roses. He looks hot in black! And he left his cap at home. _

"Hey, Blossom, stop daydreaming about our wedding day, will you?" Brick's laugh broke me from my dream and I saw that he had set up a picnic.

"You planned this from the start, didn't you?"

"The surprise visit from six other girls was not my idea!! It was totally Butch's!!" I laughed at that and joined him.

Brick's POV-

I had been waiting for this stupid Scientist convention (I'm still shocked that they have one of those) so I could get out with Blossom, and yes, I've been waiting since she got here. I set up a picnic while she was daydreaming about something. "This is the surprise. I thought you might want some time away from everyone else, so a picnic is a good idea, don't ya think?"

"Brick, it's wonderful!! That's so sweet of you!" Blossom gave me another kiss on the cheek and sat down at the same time I did. We sat and talked about what had been going on, since we hardly got a chance to just sit and talk all week. She said Dexter had become the assistant and tried to pair up with her on a science project, but fortunately, Bubbles nabbed her. I told her about all the tests that were being run on us, our battle simulations, and what pranks we've been pulling…including that awesome gigantic metal dragon Blare and I built. "Wow, a gigantic metal dragon? That's amazing! How could you build that in such a short time!?"

"We've been working on it since 2007. Finally finished it, it's got rooms and everything else…and can make on heck of a cup of coffee."

"So…would you let me see it?" She asked, bashing those long eyelashes.

"…There are still a few kinks to work out…but you will see it…sometime! I stake my life you will!" I said as she began to munch on the food I had brought. What seemed like minutes were actually hours until my cell phone rang. It was Dr. Brisbaine. "Brick here."

"Where the heck are you!?"

"Umm…somewhere…"

"Well, we're going back to base, so you'd better go there too. And have you seen Blossom?"

"She's with me and we'll be at the base." I hung up.

"Time to go home?"

"Yeah, let's start off before they send a search party." Well, at least we finally had some time alone.

* * *

Blaze dx-Hello! I'm Blaze dx.

Brickboy-And I'm Brickboy and this is World news. And local police and animal control are now warning people to stay indoors and hide due to the 'Raptor Rampage'. Apparantly, local boy genius, Dexter, has created a time retriever where he has accidently brought to our time, the long extinct carnivores, a pack of velociraptors.

Blaze dx-We now go to Zshizshibaby, our cat-girl on the scene.

Cut to Zshizshibaby with a microphone.

Zshizshibaby-Thank you, Blaze dx-Brickboy-tachi. I'm Zshizshibaby and right now I am in a helicopter hovering over Aslyum Comedy studios where the raptor rampage has taken place. Many of the employees have fled the premisses when they heard the screeches over the intercom. Though, few have made it out, I am sorry to say. Bob, would you move the camera down? Thank you.

-Shows the building and a few raptors running around and jumping and doing whatever raptors do.-

Zshizshibaby-As you can see, the raptors are sporting a sort of orange-ish brown-ish red with black stripes, but it seems those are males. The females are the brown spotted white ones...and a bit bigger and more aggressive too. Now, the athorities...Bob? Thank you. The athorities strictly say to stay indoors (locked of course) and all schools have been shut down. If you see a raptor in your neighborhood, do not panic, just simply run into your house, lock the door, call the SWAT team, hide in your closet, and kiss your bum goodbye.

Blaze dx-Thank you, Zshizshibaby, in other news, if you would like to sue Dexter for being a complete idiot to put in cooridinates for 65 million years ago...

Brickboy-I still cannot believe he did that. What did he think he was going to get? Barney?

Blaze dx-Please call your lawyer, they will completely understand.


	7. Pranks

Zshizshibaby-Hello, everyone, and welcome to another episode of

Both-_US UNLEASHED_!! Where Zshizshibaby

Zshizshibaby-ME!

Blaze-Does some incredibly stupid stuff like b-slapping a baboon.

Zshizshibaby-Don't try it at your local zoo...just kidding, go ahead!!

Blaze-And we are in the AMAZON!! *camera shows the amazon forest* And right now we are going to happily start our new segment 'Dare Z'. Okay, Patric from Tennessee dares Z to swim in piranha infested waters after bathing in a tub of...barbecue sauce!

Zshizshibaby-I have now transformed into-'Dare Z'!! *stands up wearing a black swimming suit with a red 'Z' on it, has a mask on, and a black cape*

Blaze-...You really went all out, didn't you?

Zshizshibaby-Never pass up a chance to shop, Mein Friend...*stands over cliff to jump into piranha waters*

Blaze-Do you think she'll do it?

Camera bobs up in down.

Blaze-Probably! Stay tuned after a word from our sponser, Dr. Pepper!

* * *

Lilly's POV-

"You guys got the stuff?" I asked my sisters and cousin. This is for sure going to set those girls straight. I know, I know, if Buttercup finds out it was us…she'd beat us to a pulp. But, I know Blossom's too goody-goody to let her do that.

"Dresses from Paris, France, check." Maxine sneered.

"Blue hair dye, check."

"Gum, check."

"And you know when the they'll all be ready?" Princess checked her watch.

"Okay, Bell's shower is in just a few minutes." I snuck over to see Blossom snoozing nicely on the couch, no one else in sight. With my pair of extra sharp scissors, I began to snip it all until she looked like Brick without his ponytail. I held in my laughter, grabbing her hair and quickly getting away.

"Leader has just gotten her haircut." As I held up my prize, they began to hold their stomachs in fits of laughter. Man. I am so good, there's no way Brick can love her more than me.

Hallie's POV-

Man, I'm so glad I thought about this. I can't wait until I see Bell's face. Now she won't be so white, will she? I snuck straight into the bathroom and grabbed Bell's shampoo. After dumping it all into the sink, I poured in the blue hair dye and closed the cap. I shook it and slowly put it back in it's place. "Hurry up, she's just around the corner." Amy's hurried voice hissed. I quickly ran out the door and snickered along with my sister as she walked past us.

"What's so funny?" Bell asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing…Amy just told me…"

"Whatever, can't talk. I need to take a shower." She went into the bathroom and we went into the living room.

"Beauty Queen just got a new hair color." Amy laughed.

Maxine's POV-

Well, that was all done. I held up Lilly's scissors and smiled at my handy work. All of Buttercup's pants, shirts, shorts, tee-shirts, everything…shredded. I threw all her boots and sneakers into the dumpster. I replaced everything with dresses and skirts and heels and sandals. Man, Butch likes tomboys? I'm tomboy enough. And this girl was knocked down a peg. I quickly got out of there, with the strange feeling that I was being watched.

"Got in touch with her feminine side."

Jayakome's POV-

You know what's awesome about being a cat? I can sleep as long as I want, eat whenever I like, scratch up multiple things…don't have to clean the toilet…and it is SO easy to watch what people are doing without them knowing. Why am I saying this? Because, guess who came into Buttercup's room and disturbed my nap with her scissors going snip, snip, snip all over BC's clothes? Yes…I saw Maxine. I was actually under her bed, watching everything. I saw EVERYTHING! And I am TELLING!!

I crept out of the room, smiling like nothing happened. And when I smile, it means something is up. I walked in on the girls, who were giggling about something. Thanks to my superior cat hearing, I heard every word. And thanks to being alien, was able to record everything they said too. "This is so rad! It's great to see those girls knocked down. I can't wait to see their faces when they figure out we cut Blossom's hair, we put gum in Bubbles' hair, we replaced Bell's shampoo with blue dye, and best of all, we tore up and replaced Buttercup's clothes!" Man, Jilly is a ditz. I can't just walk in there and tell them that I know everything!? Should I give them the benefit of doubt and let them slide? Do I have enough heart to see that these girls get out unharmed and let them feel regret for their bratty ways in an unharmed and non-violent matter…? Nah…If I did, I wouldn't be Buttercup's cat. Oh, when the girls find out about this, it's gonna be a real-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Came Bell's scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Came Bubbles.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And there was the Leader. Did I say it was going to be a blast?? I meant an explosion.

The Next Day *Normal POV*-

The room was quiet as the girls fretted about their hair and Buttercup's clothes. Buttercup, was dressed in Butch's slacks and his green sweatshirt. "Alright, who's the wise guy who ripped all of my clothes!??!?" Buttercup barked.

"My hair!!!" Bubbles, Blossom, and Bell cried. Bell looked funny with blue hair. It was as dark as Boomer's eyes. And damp from her trying to wash it out with a fury. Bubbles' usually blonde, shiny hair was frizzled and in big clumps since she couldn't brush it. Blossom's hair looked fine…except…IT WAS MISSING IT'S BEAUTIFUL LONG PONYTAIL!! The other girls looked angelic and innocent.

"Okay, cool it down, we'll get to the bottom of this. Until then, Buttercup, you can share clothes with Butch. Blossom, we will do something."

"Oh we will, Brick Rowdyruff, because whoever did this is one dead dork!" Blossom growled, evilly. She looked more evil than Him at this point.

"Who would do this? I will pounce on them like a puma!!" Bubbles snarled the last part.

"Who dares mess with MY HAIR!? There shall be bloodshed! LOTS OF BLOODSHED!!! DO YOU HEAR ME!?" Jayakome was deciding at this point to play her recording or tell everyone she knows and THEN play the recording.

"I say they did it." Sukaro pointed at Hallie, Princess, Maxine, Lilly, Jilly, and Amy.

"Hey, furball, we didn't do it. Where's your proof?" Princess snarled.

"This is so rad!" Came Jilly's voice. They all looked at Jayakome, whom was smiling very big. "It's great to see those girls knocked down. I can't wait to see their faces when they figure out we cut Blossom's hair," Blossom's face darkened considerably, "we put gum in Bubbles' hair," Can you say 'Bubblevicous'? "we replaced Bell's shampoo with blue dye,' Man, if Bell's eyes could reflect any place she wanted, they would be reflecting heck right now, "and best of all, we tore up and replaced Buttercup's clothes!" They all stared at the girls before the puffs lunged at them, shouting and cussing at them as they pulled their hair, punched them, socked them in the guts, bit them, and as the ruffs, Brisk, and Dexter tried to pull them off.

"*You were just waiting until you heard what they would do to them, weren't you?*" Catnip meowed as the cats and dogs watched.

"Yeah, I so wanted to do this…popcorn?" Jayakome purred as she munched on her popcorn.

Dexter's POV-

Well, after this morning's fiasco, Bell went off with about twenty gallons of bleach, Bubbles is off to find something to help dissolve the gum in her hair, Butch and Buttercup went shopping to replace her entire wardrobe, and I came down here to the lab. To figure out a way to speed up Blossom's hair growth. She is really, really mad. She snapped at everyone because of her hair. I went downstairs to get started on that hair growth formula. I had one already in the making, so I'll just finish that one up. Brick ordered me to do this. I hate it when he does that. And I can't defy him because then one of the Rowdyruff Boys would beat me senseless. About five hours after working on the formula, I stopped. Why should I do this? Oh yeah, it would make Blossom happy again. But still, Brick doesn't have the right to order me around. "Arrrgh! I can't stand that leader boy!" I growled.

"Well, that means we have something in common." I spun around to see Lilly smiling at me.

"Go away, Lilly." She limped over to me and leaned on my table.

"Why should I? I just want to talk."

"Well, if you're here for pity, you've got another thing coming. You're the reason that I'm working on this crap."

"Well, maybe after you're done, we can work together."

"What do you mean?"

"We both want something we can't have. I want Brick so badly and I can see you lusting after Blossom…maybe we can help each other get what we want?" Just then…Lilly did seem like an angel.

"I'm listening."

* * *

Blaze-Hi, I'm Blaze Dx (I changed my name though) and I'm here in the Amazon next to pirahna infested waters with my pal 'Dare Z', who was dared into jumping in there after her barbecue sauce bath! And if you think I was joking about the pirahnas *holds up her hand to reveal a pirahna on her hand and says in a painful voice* You are SADLY mistaken...

Dare Z- I'm about to do it.

Blaze-This may become very gross...

Zshizshibaby jumps into the water

Blaze's mouth is wide open in shock. Blaze-She seriously did it...C-CUT THE CAMERA!! GET HELP!!

Dare Z-AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

A few hours later-

Blaze-Hi, I'm Blaze and we are here at...an Amazon hospital where Zshizshibaby is being treated and repremanded for her stupid actions.

Dare Z-I'm in enough pain already! Don't tell me that it was stupid! don't you think I KNOW THAT, FOOL!!!!!

Blaze-And we will be right back after these few messages and boring infomercials.


	8. The evil plan

Blaze dx-Hi, I'm Blaze dx and-

Zshizshibaby-OMG! I'm Zshizshibaby! this is so awesome! I'm on TV! and we had too much candy today and you know what that means!!

Blaze dx-SUGAR RUSH!!!!!

Both-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!! HAHAHAHHA! WEE-YOO! WEE-YOO! WEE-YO!

Zshizshibaby-But, seriously folks, we have come here to discuss a very important matter.

Blaze dx-We shall be respectful and mature adults.

Moment of silence. Both-BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Blaze dx-Anyway, we are here at Chicago, IL

Zshizshibaby-You know you want to be us!

Blaze dx-And here I actually have a dare for...DARE Z!

Zshizshibaby-Zshizshibaby transform into---DARE C!!

Blaze dx-Dare 'Z'.

Zshizshibaby-Dare Z! And I have been dared to bungee jump all the way from on top of the Sears Tower! *camera zooms from Dare Z in her costume at the tip top of the Sears Tower* All the way down to my assistant, DXB! *Blare dx is down at the bottom in her costume. She has on a black kitty costume with a black mask* Ain't she cute? And I'm gonna do it WITH a bungee jump made out of JUMP ROPES!!

Blaze dx-Will she do it?

Camera bobs up and down.

Blaze dx-You know she will...stay tuned after a word from our sponsers, Butch Plushies! No. 1 in the battle field, no. 1 in your heart, and the one right in your FACE!

Zshizshibaby-I WANT ONE!!

* * *

No POV-

Somewhere in Nevada, deep in the forest and somewhere in the caves of the mountains was a huge inky black room. It looked like it was a dark laboratory pretty much. One creepy person was running around, touching buttons and such on the screen until some octopus-monster grabbed him and made him stop. "That's enough, you pesticide. Do you have the new profiles on earth females?"

"Y-yes, Master,, it's right here." That person pushed a button with his long stick like fingers. The computer screen filled with pictures of female after female. Some were beautiful, some were plain, some were old, some were young. All varieties. "Is one of them it, Master?"

"NO!!! NONE OF THEM ARE GOOD ENOUGH!!" The octopus slammed his tentacle on the keyboard and began to rant. "I WANT MORE THAN BEAUTY AND POWER! I WANT INTELLIGENCE! I-huh?" A picture of Blossom came up and he zoomed in on her. "Blossom Katherine Utonium? A US female with super powers. On the honor roll with her school, voted one of the most beautiful. Leader of her superhero team…she's it! She is perfect! She will be my mate! I can just picture us together! Happy and she will bear my offspring…"

"Master, it also says she's in an intimate relationship."

"Well, we'll kill him of course."

"Then she'll b more than willing to refuse, Master."

"…Then we'll just have to persuade her to marry me. Find out her dress size and get a wedding dress for her."

Back at the base, in Dexter's room, Lilly sat on the bed watching Dexter work on his computer. "Are you sure this will work?" She asked.

"Trust me. The girls will believe anything on their phone. And with this picture of Brick and the picture of Maxine you gave me, Blossom will be in my arms crying for sure."

"And Brick will see that I'm the one he wants no doubt." Dexter nodded glumly as he put the finishing touches. When he was done, he showed Lilly. "Ahh, photoshop is a beautiful thing." She said, smirking evilly.

* * *

DXB-And we're back! Dare Z is going to bungee jump from the top of the Sears Tower all the way down to me *camera looks up at the top of Sears tower and zooms in as much as it can, showing a figure with a cape.* And the bungee jump...is made out of jump ropes. READY!?

Dare Z-READY!!

DXB-Okay! You got this?

Camera nodds.

Dare Z-Here I go! *she jumps and people begin to scream* WOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOO! *more than halfway down, rope breaks* AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

SLAM!

Everyone-Ooooooooh...

DXB-...You okay, Dare Z? Dare Z?

Moments of silence, everyone looking at the Dare Z shaped hole until an arm comes out with a thumbs up.

DXB-She's okay! And there you have it! Now, if you would like to dare her, just say it in your reviews! And we will try to include it as SOON AS POSSIBLE! Until then, back to you, Brick.

Brick-...I'm right here, DXB. *he's behind the camera*

DXB-Oooh.


	9. The text message

Zshizshibaby-Break time! Means lunch time! *bites into an eclair*

Blaze dx-I like how the show is going. And everyone is loving the 'Dare Z' segement.

Zshizshibaby-Easy for you to say, Already I've been hit by a bull, munched on by pirahnas, and then I fell off the Sears Tower...

Blare-It's a good thing we're making a lot of money because the hospital bills are sky rocketing. *munches on his really fatty and greasy sandwich*

Bell-Blarie-poo! Don't you know all that fat and grease is bad for you! You gain weight and get so many health problems and it's just sick!

Blare-Woman, just let me eat!!

Blaze dx-Well, that's what you get for having a diva for a girlfriend.

Blare-I love my Diva!

Zshizshibaby-Which reminds me, I was going through that photo album you told me to NEVER go through and I saw a picture of a blonde girl who looked like she lied a lot...who was she?

Blare starts giving off a black aura and glares at me before ramming his sandwich in my face.

Bell-hat...blonde girl!?

Blare-She's nothing...just like Zshizshibaby is about to become later.

* * *

Blare's POV-

Well, I'm having breakfast at the girls' guest house and it has been very tense since last week's 'silly little pranks'-

Bell's POV-

They were not SILLY or LITTLE, okay!??

Blare's POV-

And the White Princess is still a bit edgy even though that bleach took care of all the blue dye in her hair, only a few strands of light blue in the front, which were pretty cute. Anyway, I was sitting next to her, eating the pancakes Bubbles made, when Buttercup's phone beeped. She was taking a swig at her milk when she looked at her text message. Then she spit it all out on Butch in surprise. "BUTTERCUP!!!" He shouted at her angrily.

"Skip the milk!! Look!!" She shoved her phone in his face and his green eyes went wide. I, being sort of curious about WHY BC spit half swallowed milk on my cousin, and MY eyes went wide. Right there, full screen, was a shot of Brick smooching on Maxine. Our mouths went wide, mine filled with half eaten pancakes.

"Blare, close your mouth!!" Bubbles scolded me, coming up to me, but when she saw, her mouth fell open. "Is that---that can't be---how can---what the heck!?"

"What's going on?" Leader girl has finally come down. We looked over to her and back at the phone before Buttercup hid it behind her.

"Okay, Blossom…listen carefully…now we know you…really love Brick, right?" Buttercup asked.

"…Yeah, so?"

"Well…you two can talk about ANYTHING, right?" Butch pressed on.

"…Right…"

"So, when we show you this, don't freak out and remember to take calm deep breaths…" I finally added. She walked up to us with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you guys hid-" Buttercup showed her and all the color drained from Blossy's face. From then on, she became an iguana. First she was white, then she was blue, then she was purple, and finally…she was red. "W-w-w-wha-what?? Th-this is a joke right?"

"Picture is pretty…real looking…" I said, slightly lowering my head in respect.

"…He…he said…he said he loved me…" We watched her slowly descend to the ground. Bell was still sitting in her seat when she started counting.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2..."

"THAT TWO FACED JERK!! HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME!?" Blossom began to scream and cry.

"…1..."

"Bell, shut your trap." Brisk growled.

Blossom's POV-

I rushed out the door in a fit. That boy, who I thought was sweet. That boy I thought was kind, funny, and loyal…was cheating on me with Maxine. And who ever I run into first was going to get a free surgery curtesy of me. And who did I run into first? Maxine! "You man-stealing hussy!!" I punched her in her nose and then kicked her into the wall.

"What!? What are you talking about?! Butch, does he seriously like me!?" She sounded a bit more hopeful.

"NO! But somehow you stole MY MAN!!!" I kept punching her and biting her, everyone tried to pull me off….no one could. I finally succeeded in breaking her arm, leg, fracturing her neck, and pulling out a bit of her hair, busting her lip, giving her a black eye, and knocking out five teeth when Brick finally pulled me off.

"BABE! Bloss, what's going on?! You've never acted like this!!" Then I spun around and kicked him in the most painful spot on him.

"Don't touch me, you cheating waste of trash! I know you were kissing her! It is OVER!!" I can't believe I called him that. My boyfriend…scratch that…my ex-boyfriend. I ran out of the hallway, out of the building…out of the town. I never stopped running. I just kept it up until I was just in the middle of the forest. It's sad enough that we don't get to visit each other that much, but this is my FIRST TRIP VISITING! And he goes off and cheats on me. I dropped and began sobbing. Why am I crying? He's just a stupid jerk and he'll dump her as soon as he sees the next best thing.

Normal POV-

"Master will be so pleased." That human thing had seen the whole thing. He dashed through the woods, occasionally tripping over a log or something until he finally went away in a puff of smoke. "Master, the female…"

"She has A NAME!"

"Forgive me, Master, Blossom Utonium has ended her intimate relationship with the human male!"

"Fate is on my side today!" The octopus being cheered, waving all eight of his arms. "Send the Octo-iates to retreave my future bride." He ordered. Suddenly big, gooey mini octopus popped up from the ground and began jumping away, making gurgling sounds.

Brick's POV-

I can't believe this happened. I laid there in complete and utter shock before shouting- "What the heck just happened!?" Then Buttercup showed me the picture on her phone, glaring at me. "What the heck!?" Well, I didn't exactly say 'heck', but this is a 'T' rated story. "What is this?! I don't even remember this!!" I shouted.

"What are you talking about? The proof is right there!" Bell shouted.

"Okay! After all we had went through?! Do you seriously think I would cheat on her?" They were quiet for some time before they sighed.

"You're right." My team said.

"As usual…" The girls said.

"But, who would do that? Blossom and Brick are such a cute couple…"

"I know who did it…" We all looked at Brisk, "And trust me…they are two dead dorks."

"Two?" I asked. Brisk nodded and started off towards Dexter's room. Soon, we were at the door. I was mad because Brisk told me his suspiscions. "Okay, we're going to handle this delicately and with all the maturity we can muster up." My foot kicked the door to the other side of the room and Dexter shot awake.

"That's delicately?" Butch muttered, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, Dorkster, maybe you can answer a few questions I have." I growled forcing him up.

"What is this?! I feel that I have the right to report you to the authorities!!"

"What authorities? We're above the law, you know that!!" Black isn't joking. We have diplomatic immunity in every country in the world (cool, huh?). "And listen up, Dorky, Blossom got this crazy idea that Brick is cheating on her, you wouldn't know anything about that," She got up in his face, "would you?"

"You're all nuts."

"Really?" Boomer asked. We all looked at him, an eyebrow raised. He had hardly said anything this whole story. "Well, Dexter, we have ways of making you squeal about it and who's in on it." Suddenly, before he could blink, I had tied him to a metal chair with no hope of escape.

"Butch, ready for a game?" butch's evil smile is enough to make Him have nightmares.

* * *

Blossom-C'mon, Blare, tell us!!

Bell-Yeah, like her name and social security number!!

Blare-It's personal!

Black-It must have something to do with your past...

Tar-C'mon, spill it! Tell us everything!

Blare-No!

Brick-Then at least tell us who she is!

blare-No.

Bell-Blarie-poo, please!

Blare-You just want to kill her.

Blare-It was a long time ago! I don't even care about her any more.

Butch-TELL US! *starts shaking him*

Zshizshibaby-It's driving us mad!

Blaze dx- I want to know so badly!!

Brick-C'mon, just tell us her name!

Blare-No...

Everyone-Please? Please? *the pleases go on for an hour*

Blare-Anne Marie!!

Everyone-...Anne Marie?

Blare-Ah, you said no more questions. Now let's get back to the show, break time is OVER, PEOPLE!

Bell *says in a hateful voice with her eyes turning black and red*-Anne Marie...even her name is prettier than mine...

Bubbles-No, it isn't...Bell is much prettier.

Bell-Thank you, Bubsie Wubsie! *hugs*


	10. Morph

Blaze dx-Hey, everyone, I'm Blaze dx and I think this show ruins your IQ!

Zshizshibaby-And I'm Zshizshibaby and my IQ is already ruined!

Both-And this is _Us UNLEASHED_!! MWAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!

Blaze dx-Well, we can't do the Dare Z thing because our costumes are at the cleaners. But, don't worry, we will do something incredibly stupid!

Zshizshibaby-We? You're gonna join me?! *happy*

Blaze dx-Of course not! anyway, you're just in time, Zshizshibaby is taking a bubble bath in honey!

Zshizshibaby-Eat me! Eat me! I'm so lovable! Puppy!

Blaze dx-Stop eating it! and right in this cage next to me...is a three hundred pound gorilla-

Brick *behind camera*-Psst...Blaze...that's a bear...

Blaze dx-Bear that suffers from cronic reality-

Brick-Insanity.

Blaze dx-Whatever!! And I bet you guys can figure out what this means...but until then, we'll be right back with a word from our sponser, Boomer plushies.

Zshizshibaby-He's so cute, you could just eat him!! I want one too!!!

* * *

Blossom's POV-

_Wha…? Where the heck am I? _I thought somewhere in my sub consciousness. My head sort of hurt and my abdomen felt like it had been squeezed tight. I kept my eyes shut when I heard gurgling. That's when I remembered what had happened. I was brooding over the fact that Brick was cheating on me when this tentacle wrapped around my waist and started to drag me. I started to punch at it and bite at the one wrapping around my mouth and I finally got out, I spun around. All in all, I was overpowered. Now, I was here in bed…wait a minute, who's bed is this because it is not mine.

"Good morning, my love." I looked over to see some giant octopus looking at me like a dog looks at a bone. I slowly back up in fear and surprise. I was in some lab that looked like the Black Eden, but more alien. "Don't be afraid, my dear." He reached his giant tentacle towards me, but my eyes started to glow, showing that if he touched me…I'd fry his hand. "I've been waiting to meet you…Dear, you don't know how painful it was trying not to just go to that mediocre base and destroy everything in my path that leads to you."

"Who and what the heck are you?"

"I am Octomari."

"Calamari?"

"Octomari." After that little game, he stopped us. "Ahh, a wonderful sense of humor. I can't wait for the wedding day."

"Wedding day!?" Suddenly it all came into realization. "Hold on a minute. I get your game! You're going to try and marry me aren't you!" Before he could say anything, I started talking again, "Just to save you the trouble of 'gathering up your courage to propose', no, no, and no once more. Heck, I'll send you a whole report with one single word 'no'!!" I was scooting towards the door when his giant tentacle towards me and blocked the door.

"Humans are as troublesome as they say, right, Master?"

"She'll be a bit of a handful once we wed."

"I just declined! We're not getting married!!"

"Yes, you are marrying me. Blossom, don't you see, my love? I can destroy this world and everyone in it. Your sisters, your cousin, your brother, your father…your beau."

"Define beau…" I growled. I'm still mad at him.

"I can make his pain slow and painful." Suddenly, I didn't see that lab anymore. I say Brick on a table, screaming in pain as octo-whatevers began carving strange symbols deep into his skin with every scalpel and knife you can imagine. He was screaming my name.

"NO! STOP! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!"

"Blossom…"He looked over, straight at me with sad eyes, "I…I love you…" I watched his eyes glaze over and knew that he was dead. Then they became inhuman and began cutting off every piece of flesh while burning him.

"NOOOO!!!!" The tears won't stop. This is crazy. Then I heard more screaming. I looked and there was Bubbles, staring with tear drenched eyes at Boomer's corpse. What were these things!!? Everyone was being killed. "NO!" Black was gone, beheaded. Brisk was gone, hung. Butch was gone, dropped in acid. Blare was gone, stabbed numerously. Bell, Buttercup, Bubbles, Princess, everyone!

"And that will all happen in just a few hours…"

"NO! NO! STOP IT!! I'll marry you!! Please…" Finally these crazed and gruesome images were taken away and I looked straight at him.

"Excellent! We've already found your dress size, Scraggle will take you to pick out your favorite."

"…You're a monster…" I growled at him. I don't care what Brick did…I want to go back to him.

Brick's POV-

"And it is time for," Drums were rolling (courtesy of Boomer), "The Torture Wheel!!"" Butch sounded so excited. We were in what many of the scientists call 'Butch's Fun Room'. Dorkster is tied to 'The Wheel' with Butch next to him. "Now, I will choose one lucky person in the audience to spin the wheel." Then all our hands raised up. Butch has so many torture machines in here, to us….this is a TOY STORE! "Okay, now who will I pick…? Let's see?" We were all jumping. "…okay, since she is a guest and…her life hasn't been nearly as exciting, Bubbles Utonium, come on down here!!" Bubbles scurried up there, all smiles. "Now, just spin the wheel and whatever lands on the marker is what Dexter will go through for fifteen minutes until he squeals. Do you understand the rules?"

"Yeah!"

"And the rules are?"

"I can maximize the torture as much as I like!"

"Good! Spin the wheel!" Bubbles spun it fast as Dexter started to howl in fear and surprise. He went around and around.

"Stretcher! Stretcher!"

"Year subtract! Year subtract!"

"Yo yo! Yo yo!" Everyone was cheering something until he finally slowed down.

"…And we have…The stretcher!!" We all started to jump up and down in excitement. "Since this is about his girl, Brick, would you help me strap Dorky to the stretcher?" I was tying him up before he could even finish his question. I strapped his wrist, he was at eye level.

"What is this?"

"Well, let's just say it's one of Butch's favorite toys. We're all gonna have fun…" As I strapped him, I pulled it tight, nearly cutting off his circulation and making him gasp, "well, you won't…really…" Then I began on the other one.

"This is human abuse and is in direct violation with the law. I know my rights and if you don't stop what you are doing and untie me right now, when this is over, I shall get a lawyer and sue this place for everything you own."

"You know that chap who sued this place five years ago, I forget his name," Butch said while strapping his feet, "I remember that I totaled his car beyond repair and he sued us, wanting us to pay for a brand new car, Judge found out who he was suing…dude, no one took his case. Said it was an act of anger that caused him to sue us over a trivial matter. Now, the new car he wanted was 200,000 bucks, eco friendly…ha! Proves to show, we are above the law and no one can sue or put us anywhere in prison or jail, even if they wanted to." Butch said, strapping up the other ankle. "Now, watch as we-"

"TORTURE DEXTER! TORTURE DEXTER! TORTURE DEXTER!!" They chanted on and on.

"Oops…" I 'accidentally' pushed the activate button and it began pulling his arms up and his legs down and he began screaming.

"AHHHH!!!! LET ME GO!!!! LET ME GO!!!" He screamed. It went on for about ten minutes when I started to get impatient. After sending our expert searcher (Crash) to go through his room, we found something very funny.

"Now what is this?" I held up a cute little doll in front of his face with red curls, brown eyes, cream skin, and a cute brown maid dress.

"NO, DON'T HURT SWEETNUMS!" We began to laugh.

"Sweetnums, eh?" I put her to my face. "So, Baby, what's going on?"

"Oh, I'm fine, you big hunk, how are you?" Blare began to mock a feminine voice.

"I am fine."

"Yes, you are!"

"You little flirt. So, what do you wanna do?"

"How about you burn me? With those hot hands of yours?"

"My hot hands, you dirty little thing? Where do you wanna do this?"

"Right here, in front of Dexter like the little skank I am."

"Okay," In my other hand, a bit of fire appeared. "Well, there she goes!"

"NOO! NOO!"

"Bye, Sweetnums, bye! There she goes."

"No, I'll talk! I'll talk!!" We all leaned in. "Lilly and I got a picture of Maxine kissing her first boyfriend on her fifteenth birthday and a picture of Brick kissing Blossom and used Photoshop to remove the people they were kissing and make it seem that Brick was making out with her."

"…Let him go…" They groaned and finally got him out. "Go find Lilly and hold her here, Dexter is to be held here too, I'm going to go find Blossom. Guys, you know where the communicators are, give one to each of the Utoniums and turn them on." I didn't care what Dexter did anymore. Something told me that my girlfriend was in a heap of trouble and most times, my instinct is never wrong.

Blossom's POV-

I was looking at all the wedding dresses and I must say, that fat piece of sushi has good taste. They came in all colors and sizes and varieties. I wasn't impressed though. I was looking at a really nice on with diamonds and crap on it when he came over to me, about my size now. "You already gave me enough images to give me nightmares for fifteen years. What do you want now?" I snarled.

"You still have hatred against me? Even though I gave you all these lovely dresses to choose from?"

"I still can't believe I'm marrying a pathetic piece of sea-crap."

"Then let me accommodate myself to your liking." There was a bright red light behind me and when I turned around, I saw…Brick…smirking dangerously at me.

"B-B-Brick…" I stammered walking back and successfully knocking down myself and some dresses.

"Surprised, my love? Please, don't be. My kind is full of surprises. Now, did I win you over?" He sounded so much like him.

"You're not him…I know that…you'll never BE him! You'd kill innocent people just to get what you want, but he wouldn't do that!" I screamed at him. _No! He's not Brick! He'll never be Brick! He's not him and I don't love him! I hate him! I hate him with a fury, I hate this freak! _I kept screaming that. It's been half a day and I haven't had his kiss and seeing this look-a-like was tempting.

"Darling, I know exactly what you wish and I am more than complied to do it." He was looking at me straight in the eye…his skin is a bit more red than Brick's…like a light tint of peach or something. I was no match for temptation. Temptation got me involved with Brick, after all. Then he kissed me hard, that's when I realized what I was doing. I slapped him hard and wiped my mouth.

"Just leave me alone…please, just go…" He looked a bit irritated before getting up and walking towards the door. Just before he left, he turned his head.

"The wedding is tomorrow, Love, so I suggest you make a decision quickly." I sat there and began to cry…I kissed someone other than Brick…oh Brick!

* * *

Blaze dx-And we're back!! And we are in New York city about to release the deranged bear while Zshizshibaby rides it....if this isn't stupid, I don't know what is...

Zshizshibaby-Okay, let's go, bear!

Bear-RRRRRRRRRRAWWWWWLLLL!!

Blaze dx-...Hey...uhh...Z-baby...do you think this is safe?

Zshizshibaby-Of course it isn't, that's why I'm doing it....

Blaze dx-...let her rip!

Cage opens and bear runs out trying tto get Zshizshibaby off its back*

Zshizshibaby-WOOOHOOO! RIDE 'EM, COWBOY-errr...GIRL, YEAH!!

Brick-Whoa, she's actually staying on...

Blaze dx-...And this is crazier than when she rode that bull while wearing red...are those rabies...?

Brick-...yes...

Bear-SNORT!!

Zshizshibaby-UH OH! Guys, run!! I can't control him anymore!!

Brick and Blaze dx- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bear-YEERRAAAAWWWLLL!!!!!

Zshizshibaby-WHOAAAHHHHHH!! STEADY, BEAR, STEADY!! TAKE COVER! We'll be right back after these messages, Leader chews.

Brick-To be just as smart as Me, Blossom, Berserk, and BBrick. AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!


	11. Cluster, Irkin, Mu, and Barkous

Blaze dx-Hi everyone!! I'm Blaze dx, but I changed my name AGAIN!

Zshizshibaby-I'm Zshizshibaby, and I am about to cry because I took so long to update and let a lot of people down...WAHHH!!! PIGGY!! WHY PIGGY!? I LOVEDED YOU! I LOVEDED YOU!!!!! WAHHHHAHAHAHAAAA!!!

Blaze dx-In case you're wondering, she calls her mother's computer 'Piggy'...and no, it is not pink.

Zshizshibaby-I didn't faint!!! I'm so SORRY!!! *crying buckets and pounds her head on the table before pounding it*

Brickboy-CHILL!!

Blaze dx-Wel...how would you feel if you let tons of people down?!

Zshizshibaby-I is SO SORRY!!! I want---I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING FUNNY TO SAY!! TIME FOR A CATNIP BINGE!!

Blaze dx-And while she's doing that, I will transform into DBX!! *changes intoo her costume* Now, I have just cruelly insulted Brad Pitt *everyone gasps* And now I shall try to surf the crowd of enraged Brad Pitt Fan-girls, whom are just outside the building!! *camera shows a huge enraged mob* And to make it even riskier, I released about fifteen Dramit Dogs out into the crowds (also enraged Brad Pitt fans), six .and sharks (also fans), and twelve of Zshizshibaby's ex-boyfriends, who believe that I made her break up with them.

Ex-boyfriends-WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!!!

Brickboy-how can they want to date HER!?

DBX-Well, have you seen her? Like seen her, seen her? On a scale of one to ten, they rated her a twenty.

Brickboy-Will she seriously do this?

DBX-WELL DUH!!!

Brickboy-Please stay tuned.

* * *

Normal POV-

(**Brick**)

"Okay, all in position?" Brick asked in his communicator.

"Greens are ready."

"Blues are ready."

"White and grey are ready."

"Blacks are ready."

"Good, this has to be precise. Lenny told me that this leads straight to the room I contacted Blossom in. And that was Blossom's room. So, I'll get her out, Blare, Bell, you are the best at tech. So you two get into the control room. Black, Brisk, you sabotage everything that could be of harm to us. Butch and Buttercup, if everything gets crazy, you two know exactly what to do. Boomer, Bubbles, you keep me clear, got it?"

"Okay, I'll give you the green soon…okay, now!" Brick crawled through the hole and jumped down into the tunnel. He kept walking slowly, back against the wall. "Brick, coming up your way is a security clearance door, but it's hidden under a panel. I'll tell you when you come up."

"Gotcha, Boom." Brick slowly walked up until he got to a corner before he heard gurgling noises. Two octopuses came up, before they could say anything, he roundhouse kicked them into unconsciousness.

"Brick, what's going on? I heard noises." Buttercup asked via communicator.

"I'm good. Came up against a couple of goons. I took care of it, Boomer, I need that feed now."

"You're not there yet…go about…five feet." Brick rolled his eyes at that. Boomer was never good at measurement. He creeped five feet and Boomer stopped. "You're there. There's a faint square trace just next to you, find it, and I'll feed you the code." The square was hard to open.

"Okay, I'm in."

"Bubs, tell him."

"It 20049592783747167385827488694826583085827477452." Brick opened the security box and saw a bunch of alien numbers.

"Danggit, there alien numbers, not human."

"Okay, turn on your visuals, Brick, I think I can help with that." Bubbles answered.

(**Blare and Bell**)

"Blare, how are you doing over there?"

"Pretty good. I accessed all his weaponry files on the computer. How's the security cameras?" Bell had successfully knocked cold all the security in the room and tied them up and blindfolded them.

"Pretty okay. I can erase everything as I see fit and make scenes that never happened."

"What the heck?" Bell rolled her seat over to his with her eyebrow raised. "This file is locked. Must be what he can use to make Blossom marry him."

"Bell, there are tons of security cameras down here." Bell rolled back to her seat and turned on of them over to Brick's position.

"I see you and I am taking care of it." Her fingers ran fast across the keyboard until every camera in Brick's location showed no one. Empty room.

"Can I go now?"

"Who said that? There's no one on the camera."

"Bell, come take a look at this." Bell once again rolled over to him. "Can you tell me what an 'Atomic Reversal Transporter' is?" Bell looked over to see some test tubes that looked like alien machinery. "Figured since you once worked with Dr. X, maybe you may know because I have seen every piece of machine on this planet and then some, but never this."

"Hmm…It really looks like a Cluster sort of thing, but then it also looks Irkin." Jingle and Blare's dog, Flash, looked on it too.

"I'm not sure…It looks a lot like it's also Mu."

"A bit of Barkous too."

"How? Mu and Barkous are in good terms with Earth and have no intention of invasion." Blare asked.

"Not entirely true. While most of our planets do want to just form an alliance, there are those who believe an alliance would be meaningless and want to rule over it instead. We just want to have more travel around the galaxy. Queen Mu and the King of Barkous ruled out selling Mu and Barkous technology to any enemy planets, but some are doing illegal selling. Looks like a combination of Cluster, Irkin, Mu, and Barkous."

"Oh man…Brick, come in."

"Yeah?"

"We found what this piece of calamari is using to keep Blossom here. A combined machine of Mu, Barkous, Cluster, and Irkin technology."

"Must be deadly."

"To everyone. If this dude has any idea of this technology, he must know that the planets are too distant from each other. Too different. Some might not even be metal. They all need different fuel and such, like Cluster technology. That needs…well…Tar's kind to keep going. Why do you think she hates Vexus so much? But, Tar's kind can stop up Irkin technology easy. If he tries to operate it, it will probably explode, killing every living being on the planet."

"So we're not just saving Blossom, we have to save the whole world now…great…"

(**Boomer and Bubbles and Lenny**)

"Okay, we're scanning the rest of the area. Bubbles, are all markers in place?" Boomer asked.

"There's one at North, East, West, and South. So, yeah."

"What about you, Lenny?"

"There's one at North East, North West, and South East."

"What about the on at South West?"

"Uhh…"

"Danggit, Lenny! Without that one, the whole perimeter isn't covered! We're vulnerable to a surprise attack! South West is one of Brick and Blossom's main escape routes!!" Boomer shouted at him. Lenny jumped. A calm looking guy like Boomer can be scary when he shouts.

"Chill out, Boomie, I'll go and put the marker there right now. Lenny, do you have it?" Bubbles said, calming things down. Lenny reached into the sack and handed it to her. "Good, Boomer, please put the coordinates in my communicator." Boomer programmed them in, still a bit livid.

"Brick to Boomer, what's going on?"

"Lenny forgot to put in the marker at the South West part of the perimeter. Bubbles is on her way right now to place it."

"Danggit! Well, we've also got a few bad news." Brick told Boomer about the machine and Boomer muttered some very un-gentlemen like things under his breath.

"Okay, I got it. I'll tell Black and Brisk to find that and sabotage it first." Boomer replied. "Bubs, go and put that thing in quick, and please…" She looked at him and noticed his face was full of worry, "Be careful."

"I will, don't worry. Blare and Bell will alert me if anything goes wrong." Bubbles hurried into the brush leaving the two boys alone.

"…She sure is a fox, isn't she?" Lenny asked.

"Yes, and she is MY fox, so back off." Boomer growled.

"Have you even made your move?"

"I will."

"What's to stop me from making mine?"

"My fists are and the fact that I can feed you to my Barkous dog anytime I like." Bubbles was going through the woods silently like a bird soaring through the air.

"Boomer, how close am I?"

"Keep going, I'll tell you when to stop, okay, Bubsie?"

"Okay, Boomie." She kept walking softly until Boomer told her to stop.

"Put it a foot away in front of you." Boomer instructed carefully. Bubbles kneeled to the ground and gently pushed the small, unnoticeable pin into the soft soil before getting up.

"Okay, Boomer, it's in place."

"Good, now hurry back…" Suddenly, there was a bright light from her side, about a hundred meters hidden in the trees.

"Boomer…there's something over there…I see a light, something is leading something big. I'm gonna check"

"No, Bubbles, it's bad enough your out there without proper espionage training! Get back here now!"

"Boomer, trust me, I'll be right out." Bubbles rushed to the trees and hid behind one of them, peering. She saw the same machine Blare and Bell saw. "Boomer, they're moving that machine towards the lake, I think half of the machine goes on water."

"Yeah, some Irkin devises' work on water…but not Cluster, man, that is one messed up machine." Crash said from the other side of the communicator.

"Bubbles, I don't like you over there, get back here." Boomer said in a firm voice.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Bubbles said. Bubbles scurried away, back towards Boomer and Lenny.

(**Black and Brisk**)

"We've got to be quick about this…we start when Blare says, okay?" Black said into her communicator. Brisk was on the other side of the room, hidden away from Black and Tar. Steam was with him.

"Alright…Blare, you there?"

"I'm here."

"How are things going?"

"Okay, you'll be able to go in just a few seconds."

(**Bell and Blare**)

"Keep an eye on those monitors, Bell."

"I know, I know." Bell replied as Blare continued to tap into the electrical systems. He had to do this carefully or else the alarms will go off. Flash and Jingle watched with serious eyes (wow! This MUST be important). Beads of sweat came in as he began to crack the password. The alien numbers were mystifying and any normal person would want to study them.

"Password incorrect. Alarm will go off in ten…" Bell's eyes widened. Blare's fingers went fast against the keyboard, "…nine…" Time was running out, "…eight…" Flash began to pant, showing anxiety, "…seven…" Jingle began to shake, trying to keep her mouth shut, "…six…" Blare's heart raced as they all stared, "…five…" The alarms will go off soon, he had to get them off, "…four…" This was too much, "…three…" Finally, he pressed enter and hoped for the best, "…two…password correct, welcome to the electrical system, have a nice day." Blare let out a sigh and sat back in the seat.

"I'm in…hold up." He leaned back forward and typed into the electricity. "Okay, wait about five seconds…" Blare said into his communicator.

"Thanks, man." Brisk answered.

"Thanks, cous." Black replied. Blare sighed and sat back in his seat before feeling a kiss on his cheek. He looked to see Bell and blushed.

"Good job, Blare, want to switch so you can have some peace of mind?"

"I'm good, Bells. Thanks for the offer." He smiled at her.

(**Black and Brisk**)

Brisk leaned against a big machine that looked like a big car engine. Steam sat down and they waited before all the lights went out suddenly. Then Brisk's black eyes began to glow into a black-ish green as Steam began to growl silently. "Okay, you ready, Black?"

"As I'll ever be." Black and Tar slinked over to a couple machines and put one time detonator on each of them. Tar separated into about ten mini Tars that took their own detonators. Brisk and Steam were doing the same thing when they came up behind a couple five guards.

"Crap…"Steam muttered.

"Sic 'em, boy." Brisk ordered. Steam slowly walked towards them, his head down before evaporating into a steam cloud that covered them, making them think it was smog from one of the machines.

"Can you contact the matanence?" One guard asked.

"Every time I tried to contact them, all I get is a busy signal." Steam smirked at Brisk's idea for a signal scrambler. The guards looked around, seeing nothing, but smoke and steam before being painfully knocked out. Steam returned to his Barkous form and gave Brisk a paws up.

"Good boy," They continued until most of the big machines were wired. "Black, I've got mine done, how about you?"

"We are go. All the Tars are back and all the machines are rigged." Black replied. Brisk snucked back to the vent he got in from and slid his small body through before jumping into the sewer pipes and running through with Steam at his feet.

Black had Tar begin to melt into a puddle when the lights began to turn back on. "Oh crap!" They hid under one of the machines.

"That took a while! What in blazes happened!?" Tar began to hiss and melted towards the sound.

"Tar, get back here! Crap again!" Black crawled after her. They looked under towards the monitor where a red-ish copy of Brick stood in front of a monitor. On the monitor was Vexus, Queen of the Cluster, an organization of robots, both good and bad. And she was bad.

"Don't look at me, Vexus, we had a slight electrical problem."

"And how is the engagement going?"

"Fine, I'm glad I got her."

"I still don't get why you changed yourself into looking like one of those impudent human beings."

"This form is the same as her beau, so it makes it harder for her to refuse my proposal."

"Ahh, and how are the machines going for us?"

"They are developed well. How did you get Mu parts? The Mu cats never give us anything, just like Barkous."

"Illigal selling. I got it in exchange for five million gold pieces from the planet Gagavar."

"Gagavar…my mining planet!" Tar hissed angrily. "She stole those! We never give any one those!"

"We'll report them to Zshizshi later on." Black replied.

"I hope this plan of yours goes well."

"It will. Blossom is the leader of the puffs, and she will not fight me as long as I have the threat of killing her loved ones. And if the puffs and ruffs don't fight, then the world will crumble before the cluster."

"And of course, you will get to keep Blossom and destroy Brick, whatever. Just don't mess up, I paid a lot on this!! It was hard enough getting those stupid Irkins to give up their metal too."

"Tar, we gotta get going, now!" Black hissed, grabbing her tail and dragging her. They found a drain pipe under one of the machines and dropped into it, escaping into the sewage pipes. They finally got out near the river where Brisk and Steam were waiting.

"Black, where the heck were you two!?"

"He's working with Vexus, that's how he got all those different kinds of metals! That's his plan! He wants to marry Blossom, so she won't fight him and the puffs and ruffs won't fight him! So that he can hand Earth over to Vexus. We gotta get Blossom outta there!!"

"You get all that, Brick?"

"I got it and I'm getting my girl out of there."

(**Brick**)

Brick snuck through the dark hallways. The video cameras were still out, thanks to Bell. He snuck quietly until he got to a locked door. It needed a combination. He put his ear to the door and slowly began to turn it. The lock went click once at 3, then at 9, and then at 14. Brick cautiously opened the door a crack and saw that it was empty. He walked in and looked around at Blossom's room. It was pink and cream with a pink royalty bed. He sat on the satin sheets and saw Blossom's gown on the bed. It looked her style too. "Brick?" He spun around to see Blossom, wrapped up in a towel, her hair was down and wet.

"Blossom!!" He rushed to her and hugged her. She hugged him back and planted a deep, passionate kiss on his lips before they tumbled onto her bed. "Oh man, I was worried!"

"Aw, how sweet! Kiss me again." She received her wish and a bit more.

"Yo! Man, you can kiss and cuddle all you want later!! Get her outta there!! Where are you two going after this?"

"I don't know, where do you want to go, Baby?"

"I like the Greece idea."

"Okay, Baby, get dressed and we'll get moving." Blossom began to get dressed into her nightgown and put her shoes on before Brick picked her up. "Boomer, give me a good escape route, close to my location. I got Blossom."

"I know. Okay, hidden exit…look under that huge picture of Blossom's 'fiance'. Lift it up, there should be a huge hole in there, easy as pie." Boomer replied. "Hurry or else, they may catch you." Brick lifted up the painting above the bed and found that Boomer was right.

"Okay, hurry up." Brick pushed Blossom through and they began to crawl through. They crawled for a good two hours before Blossom pushed through to the outside. Brick got out after her and picked her up before sprinting away, far away.

* * *

DBX-And we're back! Zshizshibaby is still in her room, crying. Listen.

Zshizshibaby-OH PIGGY! I WUVED YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS, PIGGY!?

Brickboy-I really think she needs help.

DBX-What ever. Now, watch as I surf! *pulls out surf boards and begins surfing the crowd as they try to grab her* Why do you like him so much anyway!? He's with Angelina Jolie!!! *Dramit Dogs and other traps attack her* NO!! DOWN, DUMB DOGS!! DOWN!! *Hits ex-boyfriends with a pipe*

Back at the studio, Zshizshibaby finally came out of her room, eating ravoli out of a can.

Zshizshibaby-What's she doin'?

Brickboy-Being almost s stupid as you, you're stupidity is what keeps this stupid show alive.

Zshizshibaby *after shoving the ravoli down his pants*-My show is not STUPID!! And now a word from our sponser, Dr. Pepper pills!!

Brickboy-YIP!! Get it out! Uhhh...every feel like you're just down and out. No energy at all? Feel like there is no purpose in life? Well, from the makers of Sprite and Dr. Pepper wall paper, and with generous donations from the Mu City Counsel, we bring you...DR. PEPPER PILLS!! Just take as many as you like, no fear of over dosage, intoxication, all organic!! And helps you lose weight! You'll feel like you can jump over buildings like Superman, can blend in like Batman, can run as fast as the Flash, can be as good-looking as me! Just call the number, 630-555-9902, for your monthly set and a pamplet of the wonders of Dr. Pepper pills.

Zshizshibaby-*sadly* Also come in cherry *sob*, lime *sob*, apple *sob*, and original *sob* If you call, I promise that you'll pay 13.99 for the first, and your second packet shall be free of charge and if you are not satisfied, one free case of Dr. pepper at your local grocery.


	12. Kid wine!

Emo Goth Hottie-WE'S GOTS A DARE!

Zshizshibaby-We got a dare!!

Emo Goth Hottie-Hi! I'm Emo Goth Hottie, formally known as Kingdomheartssoul and Blaz dx!

Zshizshibaby-I'm Zshizshibaby and I haven't changed my name because I'm too lazy to! And this is-

Both-_US UNLEASHED_ And we has got a dare!!

Zshizshibaby-Before we get to the 'Dare Z' segiment, we has also get question!

Emo Goth Hottie-We is talk in worser grammer on purpose!

Zshizshibaby-Me calls Mama's computer 'Piggy' cause it are small are Piglet!

Emo Goth Hottie- Zshizshibaby update quicker as she could when her on the computer!

Zshizshibaby-Me took long to update because the internet not work! WAHH!

Emo Goth Hottie-Internet is okays now!

Zshizshibaby-Okay, we should stop.

Emo Goth Hottie-Thank you. Anyway, Dare Z, I choose you!

Dare Z-...No...anyway, for this dare, Laughing riot asked me to jump in (camera zooms out to show an ocean behind them) shark infested ocean for four house. The sharks in here are-DUN! DUN! DUN!- Great Whites! And they are as big as Jaws! (camera zooms further in, focusing on a pirate ship) with the Pirates of the Caribbean hunting me down too.

EGH-...(looks a bit scared)...As long as you're sure...uh, will she do it?

Brickboy-Of course she's gonna do it! She jumped in Pirahna infested waters, off the Sears Tower, rode a crazy bear, teased a bull while wearing red, SHE'S GONNA DO IT!!

EGH-We'll be back after these messages and after I alert the paramedics to stand by.

* * *

Kid wine!!

Buttercup's POV-

"A toast to a well laid out plan!!" Blare held up his glass of nonalcoholic champagne. We all cheered, clinking our glasses together, smiling. Brick and Blossom smiled while Brick had his arm around Blossom's waist.

"And a toast to one of the sweetest, smartest, and overal mushiest couples I have ever known!" I said loudly. We all knew who I was talking about. We all laughed as we cheered.

"Food time!!" Bubbles came in with a huge tray of food. Burgers, fries, pizza, everything. We all grabbed at it. The other girls and Dexter came into the room in their pajamas.

"Can you guys like, keep it down?" Jilly asked.

"Yeah, what ever, Jelly!" Boomer replied. "We are just celebrating."

"Really, what is it, Boomie?" She bashed her eye lashes.

"It's NOUB." Butch replied.

"What's that?" Dexter asked.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!" I shouted before we erupted in laughter. They huffed at that and almost left before Blossom called them back.

"Come on, we got food here, you can join us." Goody-goody Blossom. Always forgiving and caring, it makes her more dangerous due to her usual calm demeanor. Llilly almost sat next to Brick, but I switched seats to there and beat her to it. She huffed and sat away from me. "So, Maxine, how are you feeling since I…almost killed you?"

"You're not going to do that again, are you?" We all laughed, but her.

"No, we just figured that after Lilly and Dexter tricking Blossom into thinking you made out with me…"

"LILLY!?" Maxine whiped around and glared hatefully at her sister, who sunk down into her seat. This was better than Tv, I told her. Didn't I tell her? That if you mess with one puff, you feel the force of FOUR!! Maxine almost lunged at her, but Butch stopped her.

"Hey, hey, Blossom and Brick have an announcement!!" Boomer declared, tapping his glass. We all looked at the two redheads.

"This problem of earlier today has made me think of all our lives. Now, will everyone who is eighteen raise their hand?" Everyone, but Amy, raised their hands and we all looked at her.

"I'm eighteen and a half." she said.

"Whatever. And what really made me have a brain blast is the fact that I almost lost Blossom to someone else due to the wonders of…text messages." He looked over to Lilly and Dexter, who were edging away from a fuming Maxine. "And this has led me to conclude that…we are very capable young adults aren't we?"

"Yes!!" Boomer replied.

"We don't freak out and panic and cry for our moms when trouble raises do we?"

"NO!" Butch and I shouted.

"We face it head on, don't we?"

"Yeah!!" Bell and Blare cheered, clinking their glasses.

"Heck, adults come to us when trouble rears it's ugly head! We can live by ourselves, my boys and I-"

"AHEM!!" Black coughed, to show that he forgot her.

"My boys, Black, and I have had to do that for long periods of time. Puffs, I bet you can too, you girls-"

"Excuse me?" Brisk said.

"You girls and Brisk are the most capable people we know…"

"So, what you're saying is that you think we can live by ourselves?" Dexter said.

"Well, yeah, not sure about you, Dexter, but who am I to judge the compatability of a normal human being?" Brick said. Dexter looked satisfied by that answer. "To get to the point, I've decided that I'm going to move into my own place. The government is always going to fund and refund my bank account everywhere in the world, I am fluent in many different languages, and can find my own job until the call for my services is sounded. I'm thinking China or somewhere near there."

"You're going to China!? Can I come along?" Lilly asked, her eyes looked at him with a pleading sense. There was silence as everyone looked a bit uneasy about her outburst. Blossom looked like she was about to explode. Brick looked embarrassed about her. I decided to lighten up the mood. I took her cup and poured her nonalcoholic wine onto the stupid dirty blondie! She squeaked and began to shout at me without any knowledge of how she was really embarrassing herself. Butch started to laugh.

"Good one, BC!!" He gave me a high five as everyone else laughed at Lilly's soaked dirty blonde hair.

Brick's POV-

We left the others to joke around. Blossom looked really nice tonight, after getting fully dressed into a red evening dress. She looks so good in red, even if her trade color is pink. "Thank you for saving me, Brickie." Blossom said, smiling at me. She's smiled at me more than usual.

"Hey, you're MY girl. You are not marrying some huge piece of calamari." I answered.

"…I never apologized for what I said this morning and…"

"Hey, you were tricked and you overreacted. I would have done the same thing if it was you annd Dexter." I said, shrugging it off. I'm glad we fixed this up, I wouldn't have been able to take the break up. I started to think about what we had said in our telepathic chat when I felt something lean against my arm. I looked to see Blossom leaning against my arm, she must be tired.

"…I'm really scared of sleeping by myself…can we share a bed tonight?" She asked. I blushed really heavily. "Not that way! Just…sleep along with me tonight…"

"Well…okay, but I'm sleeping on the chair." I replied, leading her towards her room. She had me turn around when she changed into her nightgown. I don't get much fun, do I? When she finally allowed me to turn and look at her, she was hardly up, just laying down on the bed with her eyes closing. "Aw, my baby's tired." I whispered, picking her up and slowly putting her under the covers. Her bow was out and her long red hair was spread across the pillow. She looked like a pink angel.

"…Brick…?"

"Hmm?" I didn't notice that I had dosed off next to her.

"Are you really going to China?"

"Well, yeah, we gotta escape that guy."

"He'll capture our families."

"We're all going to a different place. Blare and Bell decided to go to Russia, Black and Brisk are going with Butch and Buttercup to France, Boomer and Bubbles are headed off to Spain."

"Well, can I go with you?" She asked. I can't help, but smile at her. This is what I really, really want. I want her to come with me wherever I go, build a home with me, maybe when we're older, start a family…I'm happy I'm eighteen. I'm legal enough to get hitched…why am I thinking about this!? "Brick?" She looked at me, really tired.

"Sure…you can come." My voice slurred a bit from the kid whine (too much sugar, perhaps) and I got a bit tired. She scooted closer to me and I wrapped my arms around her. We fell asleep in that position and didn't wake up until a few hours from dawn, well, I woke up then. We had to leave early and now.

* * *

Dare Z-I'm Dare Z, and right now (swims very fast) I'm trying to avoid the sharks, especially the one now chasing me! I am also trying to avoid going anywhere near those pirates! Umm! Somehow I think that this is going to end very badly!

Brickboy (back on shore with EGH)-Did you ever see those Jaws movies?

EGH-No, what happened?

Brickboy-Lots of people died.

EGH-...Gulp...

Dark Z-WAHHHA!!! Uhhh! Emo Goth Hottie, how long has it been!?

EGH-...About an hour.

Dare Z-DANGGIT!! Okay, what was that one thing I learned about sharks...? Uhh, punch it in the nose and it will leave you alone! That's it!! Bring it on, Tough Guy!!

(Huge shark apears with his gang of smaller, but still big sharks)

Dare Z-...You know what? What is worse, chickening out on my dare, staying in here with a bunch of sharks, or being captured by pirates? (net appears and brings her into pirate ship before long, she's tied to a pole with the pirates pointing guns at her)...all three even out. Umm, I'm Dare Z and I'm hoping someone will pay my ransom...until then, please enjoy this meaningless infomercial about new weightloss bars, Candy-b-gone.


	13. anger

Zshizshibaby-Hi, I'm Zshizshibaby and I think Jasperxalice4ever loves changing her name for the heck of it!

Blaze dx-And I'm blaze xd (also known as Jasperxalice4ever) and I think Zshizshibaby shouldn't be aloud to have torches!

Both-Welcome to _Us Unleashed!_

Zshizshibaby-We're back from our break and we've decided to do something we've never done before!

Blaze dx-What haven't we done?!

Both-It's called Character fishing!

Blaze dx-We're gonna stick some random thing on this fishing pole (shows fishing pole), stick it out the window on the 21st floor (shows window), and see who we can come up with! Zshizshibaby, gimme the hamburger!

Zshizshibaby-Little problem with that.

Blaze dx-What?

Zshizshibaby-I ate it.

Blaze dx-T__T Then gimme the replacement.

Zshizshibaby-Don't have it.

Blaze dx-Where is it?

Zshizshibaby-In that bottomless pit I call my stomach.

Blaze dx-good thing I have one right here. (puts it on fishing pole and starts) I wonder who will be hooked! I GOT ONE!! (pulls it up to reveal Butch) Whoa...

Zshizshibaby-Hey, Butch.

Butch-*mumble mumble mumble*

Zshizshibaby-Sure, you can keep the hamburger.

Butch-*mumble*

Zshizshibaby-Well, read the next chapter while I get the other bait.

* * *

Anger

"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?!?!" Octomari roared. His whole lab shook from the sound. Scraggle jumped and hid behind a piece of ruined machinery. Black, Brisk, Tar, and Steam's demolition plan had worked perfectly.

"Umm, apparently one of the octo-minions turned on us and told them where we were keeping her and they snuck in! I'm not even sure how they got in." Scraggle said. Octomari was about to snap again when the screen beeped. Vexus appeared and she didn't look happy.

"What happened?" She hissed.

"Ummm...It seems...Blossom has..."

"ESCAPED!? HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN!?!?! SHE'S A PATHETIC HUMAN!!!" She screamed. Octomari and Scraggle jumped at the volume of her voice. "Now listen, Octomari, I have no problem sending an army of soldiers to remove you from your current position! Retrieve her and get it going or I will come down there, fry you up, stuff you on top of a bed of rice, wrap you up in seaweed, and serve you to Japanese door salesmen!!" She went off the screen.

* * *

Brick sat down at the couch, relaxing as much as he could. Thankfully, his team had a house in Chongqing, China, so they were able to move right in. He was tired, she was tired. Everyone was tired. Brick slowly closed his eyes and felt a slight peck on his lips. He looked and saw Blossom smiling at him. "Hello."

"Hey." Brick smirked and grabbed her, bringing Blossom down. They sat there in the dim light for a while before speaking.

"Brick, I kinda miss the others."

"I know...it's quiet." brick replied. "We'll visit them when the coast is clear, Bloss. Promise."

"I even miss Lilly...sorta..."

"Wow, now you're sick! C'mere, I got a present for ya." Blossom watched him reach into his pocket. "I didn't get to give it to you because of all the chaos back home, but now's a good time." He handed her a box. It was black and light weight. "Open it." Blossom opened it and saw a necklace that complimented her eyes beautifully. It had heart shaped charms that each had one letter of her name on it.

"Oh! I love it!" She kissed him hard before putting it on.

"Perfect."

"I wish I had gotten you a present, Brick, I forgot to think about it."

"You already gave me one." She looked confused before she saw his seductive smirk.

"Alright, Brick. You just became very sweet, I don't want to have to beat you up."

"You can beat me up any time."

"you know I'll take you up on that."

"And you can know that I will not stop this."

"Wha-" Before she could finish, Brick jumped on her.

* * *

Z-Baby-Sorry, the chappie was so short, it's all I could come up with!

Blaze dx-Welcome back! Now we have sushi on the line!

Sushi-Hello? Who-who said my name?

Blaze dx-...Stupid pun, Z-baby.

Z-baby-don't be dissin' Mr. , let's keep on fishing. (sticks pole out and starts) It's a good thing we caught ya, Butch, I was looking for you.

Butch-Ya don't say...

Z-baby-I gotta bite! (reels it in to reveal Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Yoru) Ikuto, what are you doing?

Ikuto-You had sushi!!

Z-baby-Sushi is good...

Blaze dx-Enough with the crazed sushi obsessed kitty talk, we'll be back after this message from our sponser, Kitty Kookies!

Ikuto, Z-baby, and Yoru-There's nya-ot a-nya-thing else like 'em! NYA!


End file.
